


RvB Oneshots and Drabbles

by Rose_The_Wolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Best Friends, Character Death, Cheating, Courage, Drabbles, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Gymnastics, Knock-Knock Jokes, Marriage, Project Freelancer, Public Humiliation, Secret Crush, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Soulmates, True Love, Weddings, gymnasts, meet, oneshots, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Wolf/pseuds/Rose_The_Wolf
Summary: View Wattpad version here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/219546579-rvb-oneshots-and-drabbles-locusDrabbles and oneshots I devise. Some will be xReader and some will be with OCs. Nothing perfect, but some ideas I have ;3Characters to expect from me:-Locus-Agent Wyoming-Agent Maine-Agent North Dakota-???**I will post any others here
Relationships: Agent North Dakota (Red vs. Blue)/Reader, Agent Wyoming | Reginald/Reader, Locus | Samuel Ortez/Reader, The Meta | Agent Maine/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Locus x Reader - Paint Me the Picture

(Soulmate Prompt)

Locus stood there on the bridge, looking out into space, and at the view before him. There they were, orbiting Chorus currently. He knew Felix was away, investigating the rest of the ship before contacting their employer. He simply stood there at attention with his arms folded over his chest. He soon felt a strange sensation on his arm, one that reminded him of a lover's caress. It took him every ounce of control he had to not quietly moan at the lovely feeling, realizing that his soulmate was currently writing. Locus couldn't stop his smile from under his helmet, but quickly shook off the feeling. He was soon greeted by the sight of one of his men entering the bridge.

"Locus, Felix finished investigating the ship. It's all clear, and all new partners are accounted for." Locus turned to face the man.

"How about the counselor?" The merc simply shrugged.

"He is still working with the special prisoner." Locus nodded.

"Understood. Keep the ship in orbit." Locus walked out of the room and down the hall, investigating each of the rooms in the hallway. Soon upon reaching the hangar, he was met with the sound of Felix's voice, and the giggles of a woman. He pressed himself against the wall and peaked around the corner to see Felix out of suit, and a woman who was in prison garbs.

_"Huh, wonder what she did to end up in a maximum security prison transport."_ Locus thought, but what he saw next filled his heart with sorrow, and envy. He watched as the woman marked her wrist, with her dagger, and the same wound appeared on Felix's arm. He cackled.

"Damn, girl, you're insane. I could beat the shit out of you." The woman smirked in response.

"Heh, you're so out of shape from being on your high horse, why don't you get down from there and fight like a man, or are you too weak and scared to face me?" Locus' face contorted to one of disgust, but inwardly sighed seeing she was his crazy.

\---

Locus sat in his small room he moved into on the Tartarus, resting his face on his hands. His heart wretched with loneliness, and jealousy as to why Felix managed to find his soulmate before he did, but it all fell into place for Locus. Felix was charismatic and charming, a woman's guy. Locus was... different. He hid from his face, and hasn't settled on concrete ground about who he is. Curiously, he pulled out a pen he always kept on him, an old artist's black ink pen. He took off his skin suit, uncapped the pen, and drew a crack on his skin. He wasn't sure what to write or draw, but the crack was the first thing that came to mind. What surprised him was the drawing in return was a bandaid, and a heart, along with the question _Are you alright?_

"No." Locus muttered before writing his response. _My partner found his soul, I'm sad I still haven't found you._ Locus' lip quivered, his heart pinching with hopelessness, and the air being sucked out of him in despair. He wiped the tears away as he felt the sensation on his arm, but the response caught him off guard.

_I found you, but you haven't found me. We spent every day together, you may not realize it. After all, you betrayed us._ Locus' heart thrummed, but it nervously beat at the same time. He raked through his brain, digging at the memories of who he had betrayed. Only one betrayal comes to mind, and he wrote it out to her.

_You are on Chorus? I'm sorry I betrayed you. I wish... I don't know._ Locus wrote out, but he smirked when he drew a heart and a flower with his statement. Before Locus could read the response, Felix barged into his room, causing Locus to cover his arm.

"There you are! Come on, Price is going to debrief us on the progress of that special prisoner!" Felix was about to walk away, his soul in his hand, but did a double take at the position his partner was in. "Locus? Were you talking with your soulmate?" Locus simply put the sleeves back on and zipped his suit up then put back on his armor.

"That's none of your concern." Locus snarled as he walked out of his room, but Felix stopped him.

"Oh, turns out my soulmate was right here in prison. Who would dare lock up a pretty, and very badass, bird here? This is Leena." Locus turned his direction towards the girl. He nodded in acknowledgement, biting his cheek.

"Hello." The girl tilted her head to the side, cocking her hips to the side.

"He's quiet. He must be good at what he does. You're such a good friend to him, Felix." Locus scowled, knowing that she was inflating his already inflated ego. Locus stormed away, heading to where Price was.

\---

"(Y/N), front and center!" The young woman stepped forward, her FAC Commando armor shining under the floodgate lights of the training room. She stood at attention with her DMR in her hands.

"Agent Washington, sir!" She addressed her Commander. The man looked at the rest of her squad.

"The rest of you are dismissed," Her squad saluted before leaving the two of them. "Specialist (L/N), are you alright? You seem to be off, like you're really depressed. I'm not... good with emotional stuff, but as your trainer, I feel it's my duty to make sure you are well." The young (H/C) woman looked up, seeing through the visor of her trainer. She sighed.

"It's my soulmate. I found him, but I don't think he realizes he found me. I won't say who he is, but I'm worried about him. He seems... conflicted. This morning he drew cracks, and said he's sad he hasn't found me yet. He works with another person, and the person found his soulmate. I just feel his pain." Wash sighed, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It sounds like you know what to do, but my question is why you haven't done it yet?" (Y/N) was hesitant, because the moment she tells him the man is Locus, he will laugh at her, and say he is a monster. (Y/N) sighed.

"I don't know, but I can't focus on it right now, and I'm scared that if I tell you, you will laugh at me, and tell me I'm wrong. Mostly it's because you've met him before." Wash hesitated, then he groaned with contempt as he had an idea, and it scared (Y/N).

"Don't tell me, Specialist (L/N), is it Tucker?" (Y/N) shook her head furiously.

"Goodness, no! Tucker hasn't really met him, or spent as much time with him as much as you, Captain Donut, and Colonel Sarge have." (Y/N) could see Wash really wanted to figure out who her soulmate was. (Y/N) could feel dread through her body when she felt his hands vibrating, as if hate filled his mind.

"No way... not him." (Y/N) nodded.

"Yes it is." (Y/N) admitted as she deflated.

"Not Doyle!" (Y/N) tilted her head to the side curiously, then started laughing incredulously. It was a blessing to (Y/N) that her soulmate was not the cowardly man she called her General for a few years.

"No, not General Doyle, no. My soulmate is someone brave, strong, a soldier, and he's good at what he does. What my heart hurts for is his scars, his conflict with himself, and his desire for help and acceptance. He is a good man, has strong morals, he is just trapped after being broken by war. I loved him the moment I met him." Wash sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get a straight answer from her, but also resigning to the fact it could be anyone within the former Federal Army of Chorus.

"Specialist, what I want you to do is keep up the good work, and remember I am here if you need someone to listen to you. I hope he realizes that you are here, and that he finds you." (Y/N) nodded, feeling the sensation on her forearm of Locus' response.

"Thank you, Agent Washington." Wash simply pat her on the back.

"You know, (Y/N), I think you would've been a great candidate for Project Freelancer." (Y/N) simply scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"No, people would've feared me."

\---

Locus sat there on his perch, Felix and Felix's soulmate, Leena, kneeling next to him. Locus filtered Felix's voice and his soul's voice away as he retreated to his own thoughts. Locus remembered lying in wait constantly with his sniper, waiting for his target to come out, and then watch the fireworks of red from the blood splatter. His mind though was distracted, mostly from the messages he felt his soulmate was writing to him. Thanks to keeping a sensor in his forearm to transmit the writing to a separate window on his visor, Locus could still see the messages and drawings she leaves him. This time, she said her name was (Y/N) (L/N), she was a Specialist (not by choice), and said Agent Washington wanted her to tell him who her soulmate was. _It's better for everyone that they don't know what I know. I want to be there to defend you, and to feel your strength empower me._ Locus had narrowed it down to a few members of FAC, and Locus could see less than a few were women. He didn't understand why, but his heart beat at the one picture with the (H/L) (H/C) and her bright (E/C) and her warm smile. Locus knew she wasn't made for the military, but admired her ability to persevere.

"What is that music?" Locus heard over the radio, and smirked when the Chorus natives arrived at Crash Site Alpha, right into their trap. He got to work, and noticed Felix and his soulmate getting to work as well, taking out the natives one by one. Eventually they received Sharkface's report of an artifact to end the world, and Felix and his soul left for the temple, leaving Locus alone to manage their men. What caught Locus off-guard was how Agent Washington began broadcasting on an open channel, and it confused the merc as to why Agent Washington would act so recklessly. His helmet registered a new message that said _Watch out, they're drawing you out. Please, come to these coordinates. I will be waiting there for you once the natives retreat. I won't go back with them._ Locus felt his heart skip a beat, receiving the coordinates of a place currently in their area, but on a far side of a cliff. He was snapped back to reality when he felt a piercing shot through his shoulder, and his cloaking failed. Locus retreated behind a quarry of rocks, and ordered his men to hold the line. Locus was blinded by the smokescreen, and watched with fury as the natives retreated, along with hearing Sarge shouting.

"Life finds a way!" Locus stood there dumb-founded, barely registering his man's inquiry to pursue.

"No, their reinforcements will be waiting. Stand down." Locus ordered. Their comm line was soon interrupted by the sound of Wash's voice.

"All the time we were with the Feds, I knew you were watching me, making sure I wasn't a threat. Which is why I took the time to watch you. You know, you might see our similarities, Locus, but you still can't see that between the two of us, that I'm the soldier, and you're just a killer. Interestingly enough, to her you're her soldier. Go find her." Locus felt his heart tremble, then ordered his men to rendezvous at the temple where Felix was.

\---

(Y/N) stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the sun that was soon going to set. Her left foot perched on a rock, and her heart beating anxiously. She heard Wash's final message over comms, and with the coordinates she gave Locus, she knew there was no going back now. (Y/N) was excited she can finally tell the intimidating man what she's been wanting to tell him since he first came to Chorus all those years ago, when she caught him without armor with her drawing on his arm.

"I'm here, Locus, I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

\---

Locus trekked along the damage of Crash Site Alpha until he crawled under a heavy stack of debris to see light on the other side. Upon crawling out of the space and standing up, Locus could feel it in his heart. There she was, waiting for him. She was wearing her Specialist Commando armor, her purple stripes blending in with the sunset she was looking out at. Locus took a few hesitant steps forward, fearful that if he came any closer she would disappear. They were about a few yards apart when she turned to face him, her visor stared into his. She reached for her forearm, and wrote a message to him, and Locus felt the message appear on his arm. He exposed his arm to her, and Locus felt his face perk into a bright smile. He sensed she was smiling too, because she reached up and removed her helmet. Locus felt his breathing escape his lungs sharply as he took her in. The woman's (H/L) (H/C) fluttered in the wind, framing her delicate face. He could feel her bright, beautifully round (E/C) eyes, staring at him, longing for him. Locus couldn't stop himself as he reached up for his helmet, and took it off, promptly dropping it beside him. He could feel her gaze on him, taking him in. Locus suddenly felt shy about his cross scars, and his long dark hair falling from it's ponytail with the stray strands framing his angular face. He watched her lush lips form a smile.

"Locus..." It was as if he could hear her whisper, and he promptly walked up to her, taking her hand in his.

"(Y/N)..." Locus hesitantly reached with his other hand to her face, his knuckles hovering over her cheek. "Samuel, my name is Sam." (Y/N) smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, you're finally here. I've missed you." They leaned in, their foreheads and the tips of their nose coming into contact, forming the connection they both longed for.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry for not seeing what I had right in front of me." His tears that had been welling finally spilled as he wrapped both of his arms around (Y/N) and pulled her into his warm embrace.

\---

Despite his bulky chest piece, (Y/N) could hear his beating heart that begged her for forgiveness. She could hear him weeping, thinking that he royally messed up. (Y/N) just wrapped her arms around the broken man, and tilted her head up in such a way she was able to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"I forgive you, Sam. I'm here for you, and I always will be." (Y/N) heard his breath hitch when she said that, and when she cupped his cheek with her hand. (Y/N) thought she was staring into a dream, because she thought Locus was the most handsome man she's ever met. His caramel colored skin, his dark grey eyes, his long dark hair, even his scarring across his face was mesmerizing. (Y/N) felt Locus' hands cup her face, cradling her head, and felt herself being pulled in as Sam came closer. She wasted no time in meeting him halfway to capture his lips with hers. (Y/N) kept her arms wrapped around his waist as they pulled each other closer together, finally feeling the spark of connection, their bond solidified.

\---

Locus did all he could to protect (Y/N) and to keep it together with her as she remained with him on the Tartarus, even following him and Felix to the Purge, and standing by Locus as he said enough to Felix. She never abandoned him, even when he left Chorus she came with him.

Locus was ever thankful to have (Y/N) with him at last, and looked forward to the next adventure of figuring himself out, but it was made more bearable knowing he had his soulmate with him, helping to draw him a picture of a life they both dreamed of.


	2. LocusxReader - So Close to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It came from an interesting idea from a Boku no Hero Acadamia fic a friend sent me (this one was her favorite) and I liked the idea so much I spun it into a soulmate prompt. Also, I suck at endings XP

At the age of 18, everyone receives their soulmate’s name on their wrists, but they also receive a date over their hearts. It was a countdown, threatening the two destined souls of if they never meet and connect, then they will be lost forever, and die. Locus didn’t think he’d get an abrupt reminder when he anonymously dropped off Agent Washington at General Donald Doyle’s General Hospital on Chorus. As he is taking off in his ship before he could be discovered by the natives of the planet, and the UNSC. Upon reaching the edge of UNSC controlled space, Locus fell out of his seat, frozen in a sharp pain that was worse than torture itself. He yelled out as he fell out of the pilot’s seat, clenching over where his heart would be, convulsing as he grasped for air or some bit of relief.  
It took a lot of time and effort, but Locus managed to rip off his armor and move his skin suit to examine his countdown. He felt the blood drain from his face in horror as he saw it was a month out from his deadline. A deathly chill set itself on Locus’ body, and he realized what a major mistake he made.  
 _“Oh no, I’m almost out of time!”_ Locus thought anxiously as he pulled himself back into the pilot’s seat, his upper part of the skin suit in a pool around his waist, and began a frantic search across each system for the name on his wrist.

\---

“You almost ready, (Y/N)? Our boss and the investors should be here soon.” (Y/N) looked over to her coworker and fellow presenter, trying to raise a confident smirk.  
“We will be fine. We’ve done our research and practiced, I think we will be ok. Where is the--?” (Y/N) didn’t finish her sentence until she fell to the floor, her body frozen in a sharp pain. She cried out as she felt her muscles twist sharply, stemming from where her heart was. (Y/N) barely registers the sound of her coworker screaming and fails to catch her.  
“(Y/N), are you alright?” (Y/N) clutched her hand over where her heart will be, wondering why she was in such pain since she was negative on any heart conditions at her last doctor’s appointment. A chill went down her spine when a theory hit her, and she ran to the bathroom with her coworker in tow.  
“(Y/N), what are you--?” She stopped mid sentence at the sight of (Y/N) shirt partially buttoned open to see the date on her breast, over her heart.  
“That’s why, Emily. I only have 2 weeks left. All I can feel is shame, guilt, pain… It hurts me knowing that I can feel his pain.” Emily sighed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
“I’ll… let our manager know… I think I read somewhere that your heart knows where to go to find your soul. Can you, by chance, feel where your heart wants you to go?” (Y/N) stared back up at her reflection in the mirror as she buttoned up her shirt, and looked to her coworker in the mirror.  
“I’ll need a ticket to Indara.”

\---

Walking down the street of Indara’s capital, Locus hung his head in defeat, his each and every step weighing him down more and more with each step. After 2 weeks, he gave up and left to find his old partner. It was hopeless, he lamented. Not even the reassurances of Mason and Megan could help with his pain, his sorrow from the knowledge he will die soon. He soon turned and began walking around a cemetery.   
Looking at each of the tombstones, Locus couldn’t help but wonder how many of them died never ever meeting their destined souls. Locus hung his head low, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.  
“This is all my fault...” He quietly sobbed, his guilt settling in of how selfish and careless he had been, and now he’d be responsible for the death of one more person before he dies.

\---

On a mission with a solid lead, (Y/N) walked down the avenue, unsure of where she was going, but somehow knew she was going the right way. Looking all around her, she saw couples mingling as they traversed through Indara’s winter markets. She saw all sorts of trinkets, even though Christmas wasn’t until Indara’s summer ironically enough. (Y/N) couldn’t help the sigh of sorrow and envy as she saw everyone happy, because she was still without her soul, and she wondered where he was on Indara. The problem was she only had less than 4 days, and her joints and muscles felt like an geriatric woman.  
(Y/N) pressed on, determined not to let her body betray her before it was too late, and she ended up in a cemetery next to the park she walked through. She slowly walked by each grave, silently paying their respects to each, but also wondered if they ever found their soulmate before passing on. What brought her back to reality was the sound of silent sobbing. Following her ear, she found the source of the sound to the site of a man, sitting on a bench, crying. It was such a mysterious sight to her, but (Y/N) couldn’t help but feel herself being drawn to him. Despite him being hunched over, his body twitching as he sobbed into his hand, (Y/N) noticed he was built like a brick house, a solid man, and had long dark hair pulled back to a pony. His mocha colored skin looked like it was shimmering under the sunlight, such mockery from the weather. Against her better judgement, she trudged forward as her heart began to beat faster.  
“I’m so stupid…” (Y/N) heard him whisper, and she put the pieces together, wondering if he was nearing his death too. She knelt down to one knee, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to snap his head up. (Y/N) suddenly felt entranced by his grey eyes, and how red and teary they were her heart with concern in addition to seeing him resist his lips from quivering.  
“Are you alright?” He hesitated before shaking his head.  
“No, I’m not. I screwed up, and now not only will I die in less than days, but I will have one more death on my hands.” (Y/N) tilted her head, pondering a theory but wanted to be certain.  
“Who?”  
“My soul. I wasted my time, and her time, by being selfish, and now she will die, knowing that she would never find me.” (Y/N) sighed, but smiled in a way that told him she knew his pain.  
“I have less than 4 days left too. Here, show me your soul mark?” He sighed, not thinking that this will help him, and that he had nothing to lose if he simply showed her. He uncovered his wrist, but what surprised him was her gasp.  
“What?” (Y/N) slowly uncovered her wrist to him, and his eyes widened. They were identical, and they had the same amount of time left.  
“I began experiencing pain almost a month ago, but it got worse 2 weeks ago. Realizing I had no time left, I followed my heart here, and it took me to you. I--” Before (Y/N) could finish her sentence, the man leapt from his seat, wrapped his arms around her, and weeped into her shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry; I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. I’m sorry for--”  
“Hush, it’s alright. I forgive you. Everything will be ok.” The man looked longingly into her eyes, cupping her cheek in his hand.  
“I-I’m speechless, you are here,” He used his other arm to wipe his tears away, and smile. “My name is Sam.”  
“I’m (Y/N).” She soon felt Sam’s hand wipe away her own tears of happiness. “You know, Sam? Everyone knows the one thing we need to do to get rid of the countdown, and I think I passed by a drop-in that gives free rooms to couples that need to connect.” Sam’s eyebrows shot up, causing (Y/N) to giggle, but the surprise in his eyes soon turned dark, full of lust. He smiled as he grasped both of her hands in his as they stood up.  
“Then, shall we?”

\---(Many Years Later)---

Mason drove down the highway, his wife in the passenger seat with his 2 kids in the back. As they continued on to their destination, Mason couldn’t stop thinking about that day his partner and long-time friend smiled genuinely for the first time they’ve ever known each other. He remembered how that day Sam came through the door with a woman in his hand, and introduced her as his soul. He simply came back for his things so he could return to earth with (Y/N) where they’d officially get married and get settled. Mason couldn’t help but find it fitting they lived in a small community in Northern Arizona.  
“This is the first time our children will be meeting them. Looks like they will now have new cousins to play with.” Megan remarked, causing Mason to smirk.  
“I remember seeing the pictures when both were born. I’m happy we were able to afford this trip.” They were soon interrupted by the sound of two happy children singing together in the backseat.  
“Going to see Uncle Locus! Going to see Uncle Locus!” Mason sighed, realizing they still haven’t dropped his codename yet.

They arrived at the large house at the end of a street, and Mason and Megan carefully unload their children and bags from the car. They walk up to the door, and before anyone could even knock, there he was with such a dad-like smile Mason wasn’t sure he was seeing the right friend.  
“Mason, welcome to our home.” Mason nods his head.  
“Thank you for hosting us. I’m sorry to say but Melody and Keiko haven’t dropped your codename yet.” Sam shook his head, but it turned to a chuckle when his wife joined them at the door.  
“Here, let me take these bags for you. Hello again, Megan.” The two women smiled before two young children pushed passed Sam and (Y/N).  
“(C/N2)! Melody and Keiko are here, just as mommy said!” Mason’s own daughters suddenly dropped their things and chased (C/N1) and (C/N2) into the house, causing all adults to snicker, then sigh realizing they still had to clean up after their kids.  
“Well, let’s get you settled, then we can fire up the grill.” (Y/N) remarked as she picked up the abandoned backpacks and Megan followed her in. Sam opened the door wider, and Mason happily walked in, realizing that Sam had finally healed.


	3. WyomingxReader - Its No Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a Soulmate AU just like Story 1 with Locus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up a few jokes for this story. Leave politics at the door, and no getting offended here. We are all here to dream about our love life with Agent Wyoming.

Another evening on the Mother of Invention, well just another lonely evening for (Y/N) as she was curled into her bunk reading a field guide to hacking, a new UNSC issue that the Director smuggled to her. She wasn’t alone in her room, for her bunkmate, Agent Carolina, was also curled up on her bunk. (Y/N) peaked over her book to see the woman scribbling on her forearm again.

“You love talking to your soul, don’t you Carolina?” The redhead smirked as she twirled the pen with her fingers.

“Yeah. I’ll feel bad about turning down York, but I doubt he is my soul,” (Y/N) snickered at that remark about the brash man. “He’s sweet to me, but it’s what I need to do: Let him down gently.” (Y/N) placed the open book on her chest as she fully turned her attention to her roommate.

“Well, what can you tell me about your soulmate?” Carolina turned away, feeling flustered, but mustered up one of her rare smiles.

“He told me his name is David, he loves cats, and loves expressing his inner child. He is currently a UNSC Black-Ops soldier.” Carolina sat in reverence, and (Y/N) could tell her heart was singing if the music wasn’t evident.

“It almost reminds me of Wash, eh? He loves cats, he has his sisters, and I’ve stolen glimpses of his locker. He has at least 2 rubber duckies with him and letters he gets from his mom.” Carolina simply hummed as she smirked, yet (Y/N) knew she doubted her. Carolina then swung her legs and adjusted herself to a seated position at the edge of the bed.

“What about you? Anything about your soul?” (Y/N) started laughing, thinking about her years with her soul.

“His name is Reginald, but he likes to think of himself as my Mystery Man. He loves his corny jokes, but he is real with me. It sounds like he is a jokester, or a funny boy, but I think he likes that I take him seriously when no one else does. He seems like a gentleman. How my soul flirts with me would put York to shame from what I’ve heard, but so sweet. He makes my heart swoon every time I watch him write me a message.” The moment (Y/N) came out of dream land, she raised a brow at the sight of Carolina hiding her snickering.

“May the Lord have mercy on your soul if it’s Wyoming. It sounds like that prick Wyoming.”

“I’ve never met Wyoming. I’ve only heard of him and his reputation as a sharpshooter who has a posh accent and a quirky mustache--”

“Quirky is just being polite.” Carolina laughed, and (Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh along. “Agent Wyoming and Oregon, sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Agent Oregon rolled her eyes before taking up her book and to resume reading. Truth be told, Agent Oregon slightly lied to Carolina. She only met Wyoming once, and that was during a training session.  
_  
Agent Oregon was practicing drills in the training room, landing punches at the targets that got too close and using her dual pistols to take out enemies from a distance. Her butterfly kicks were in rhythm with her fluid movements until she reached the end of the course. Panting after hearing FILSS conclude the training session, the panting woman removed her helmet and reached for water and nearly downed it like a shot of whiskey._

_“Excuse me, is the training room available?” The (H/C) woman turned to see a man in white armor standing there, a sniper in his hands. For some odd reason, she had a hard time remembering what he asked until she gave a meek “yes”. He smiled at her, his mustache twitching up with his smile, and thanked her as he put on his helmet and prepped the blank rounds on his sniper. (Y/N) watched with fascination how he moved and shot the turrets, his muscular body moving like liquid._

_“Training Complete. Congratulations, Agent Wyoming, you hit all the targets this round. Would you like to run the course again.”_

_“No thank you, dear.”_

_“Acknowledged.”  
_  
Agent Oregon had been dreaming about him for some odd reason since that day. She occasionally came across him in the mess hall, and once or twice was matched up with him on sparring days. She never stopped thinking about his striking ice blue eyes, his chocolate brown hair, his fair skin, how he keeps his mustache well kept, and how he has a cheesy laugh.

Meanwhile on the other side of the crew quarters was a bunk that housed agents Wyoming, York, and North Dakota. Wyoming sat at his desk idly writing in his notebook with York laying on his bed. What snapped Wyoming from his train of thought was hearing a sorrowful sigh from York.  
“What’s wrong, York? What got you down?” He turned his head slightly to see his bunkmate looking rather glum.  
“I don’t think Carolina is my soulmate, and it sucks.” This caught the British man’s interest as he fully turned his chair around to face his sad mate.  
“Well, do you have a faint idea as to who she is?” Before York could formulate his answer, North and Florida walked in.  
“Hey guys, what did we miss?” North casually asks, then looks to see a gloomy York, thinking he finally got the message.  
“York was telling me about his soulmate.” Agent Florida then came over to Wyoming’s desk, and idly peered at the wastebasket that was filled with crumpled paper balls.  
“Are you thinking of new jokes for your soul, Wyoming? How is she?” He sighed as he looked back at his notebook full of ideas.  
“Truth be told, ol’ chap, I do not know. I can’t help but worry that I annoy her, but so far she hasn’t indicated or told me to stop. She seems to really like the jokes. She wouldn’t lie to me. I’ve just been thinking about what my next step should be.” All three turned their heads to York when they heard him scoff.  
“Really, Wyoming? Jokes are a part of you, even without Gamma. Why should you change?”  
“Maybe use some everyday jokes too, something on the fly? You don’t have to force it, and I don’t think she expects that of you either.” Before Wyoming could let his next thought slip into his mind, he felt his soul beginning to write to him.

\---

(Y/N) and CT were found sparring in a smaller training room. Their armor shed since they were not on the queue today, they enjoyed the lightweight feeling of being free from armor, and how they can easily dodge each other. Throughout that morning (Y/N) never stopped thinking about the conversation she had with her soul last night. She remembered reading that he felt insecure and wanted to know if he annoyed her. (Y/N) hoped that her reassurances were enough, because truth be told his jokes always put a smile on her face. She reminded him he was very sweet and said she was always there for him, and remember cracking her own joke.  
_“What do you call a gay grenade? A fraggot.”_ It was probably a poor joke, but her soul took it well. By the time Agent Oregon had CT on the floor, it was the end of their tie breaker, and the door opened to reveal Wyoming and Washington in their civies also. (Y/N) would be lying if she said time didn’t stop and she could lose herself in Wyoming’s eyes. She could feel her heart flutter in his presence.

One thing Agent Wyoming didn’t expect to happen today was when he walked into the smaller sparring room with Wash was the sight of Oregon and CT training together. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t experience such a sensation in his heart as he watched the (H/C) (E/C) woman take down the other woman. It wasn't until he locked eyes with her that he felt time come to a standstill.  
_“But what does it all mean? I don’t even know Oregon’s true name.”_ Wyoming thought to himself as she smiled at him, with her smiling in return. It wasn’t until Wash cleared his throat awkwardly that Wyoming brought his attention back to the situation.  
“Should we leave you two alone then?” Wyoming coughed out, his cheeks feeling a bit pinker today. CT couldn’t help but bark a sharp laugh.  
“I should give you and Oregon space by how you two are looking at each other.”  
“Erm, we came here to spar, we can find another room if that’s easier.” Wash shyly offered, feeling super uncomfortable about what was going on. CT looked to her sparring partner who was blushing, then rolled her eyes as she grabbed Oregon’s arm and dragged her out the door.  
“All yours.” Just as the ladies were leaving, Wyoming and Washington both noticed markings on Agent Oregon’s arm, but something about the markings threw Wyoming in a loop, even when he started to go at it with Wash.  
It was a few matches in that Wyoming never stopped thinking about Agent Oregon, how beautiful she was, and the markings on her arm. He was distracted to the point he found himself pinned by Wash again.  
“Wyoming, this is the 4th match that I’ve pinned you down. You need to pay attention.” The British man sighed as he took Wash’s hand to stand up.  
“Did you see the markings on Oregon’s arm?” The blonde man tilted his head slightly, his mouth twisting to indicate he was in deep thought, that or Wyoming thought the man figured him to be going insane.  
“I did, and it looks like her soulmate wrote an awful joke to her.” Wyoming felt a lightbulb go off in his head. “A joke? Her soul writes jokes to her? I write jokes to my soul.” Wyoming thought Wash noticed the lightbulb, and got nervous as he marched up to the more timid agent.  
“What did the joke say?” Wash rolled his eyes before replying. “It said: Knock-Knock, Who’s there? Kiss, Kiss who? Kiss me-- hey what is with you?!” Wash absent-mindedly retold the joke but what threw him off was how Wyoming desperately grasped his shoulders with a look of realization on his ice blue eyes.  
“Agent Oregon, (Y/N) (L/N), is my soul!”

\---

(Y/N) had been going through an emotional rollercoaster since the day she and Wyoming locked eyes the way they did. She noticed how he actively hung out with her, and they clicked. She loved how they became the best of friends, and he reminded her of her soulmate. Part of her wondered if he really was her soul, but he hadn’t told her his full name yet. She just knows his name is also Reginald “Reggie” and she took in how dashing he looked.  
It took her to run to the Infirmary to where he was for her to really contemplate their relationship. He had gone on a heist mission but was seriously injured. She could feel the gunshots herself, telling her something was wrong. Here she was now at his bedside, him resting, her tears dried on her cheeks as she worried for him. (Y/N)’s head snapped to the door when she heard it open to see Agent Washington walk in.  
“How is he?”  
“Just resting, the doctors said he will be fine.” The grey-armored man nodded in response, and settled into a comfortable silence.  
“How do you know him?”  
“We sparred occasionally, and then we became book buddies and now we eat together. He likes to leave jokes for me.” Wash idly looked to his feet before returning his attention to the woman, unsure if he should reveal the secret he holds.  
“Have you found your soulmate yet?” He was met with a sigh.  
“No, I haven’t yet.”  
“Do you… like anyone in particular? I guess what I mean to say is do you have any suspicions?” (Y/N) didn’t have to think as she looked fondly at her friend who was resting, but then she glowered at the other man.  
“Why do you ask? Your name is David.” The man simply sighed, then gave her a pen.  
“I’m a man who keeps his word. Just use this, and everything will fall into place as to why you two are undeniably drawn to each other.” (Y/N) watched as Washington left. She glanced between the pen, her arm, and Reginald sleeping. Slowly and cautiously (Y/N) uncapped the pen, and delicately wrote on her arm _“I love you”_ with a soft smile. Upon glancing back to the man sleeping, she gasped, dropping the pen in the process, as the same writing began to appear on his forearm. Tears flushed down her face at the realization that he was right here, with her. Her heart pounded harder than ever as she watched him sigh with contentment as if he knew what was written on his arm, then watched as he slowly regained consciousness.

Wyoming didn’t think they gave him that hard of medication when they rushed him in for an emergency surgery and transfusion. His vision is blurry, but he sees a (H/C) (S/C) figure staring at him, but he glanced to his forearm as he felt his soul writing to him, and he read _“I love you.”_ which made him smile, but once his vision focused, his smile widened as his heart sung upon seeing (Y/N) there at his bedside, with the same marking on her arm. He weakly reached up to cup her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
“I wanted it to be you, dear (Y/N).” She sniffed as she smiled, her hands holding his lone had on her cheek.  
“Me too.” Reginald weakly sat up as he slowly pulled her in closer.  
“Knock knock.”  
“Who’s there?”  
“Kiss.”  
“Kiss who?” Their lips now hovering over each other, his hand now holding her chin.  
“Kiss me, my true love.” (Y/N) eagerly complies as she pressed her lips against his, sealing their bond.

\---

For Agents Oregon and Wyoming, their relationship remained strong even at the collapse of Project Freelancer. They deserted and promptly turned in their equipment to ONI in exchange for a quiet life on earth. They were safe, even from the Meta who managed to find their equipment in ONI’s evidence vault. Now, they could live out their days full of jokes, laughter, and a place they call home.


	4. LocusxReader - All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in the friend zone can sometimes be the worst thing ever.
> 
> Language warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Locus may seem OOC, but remember people have emotions and can say and do things depending on what and how they're feeling. Enjoy ^^)

“Ha ha! I will certainly get that car for sure now with this bounty money!” Everyone rolled their eyes at the psychotic partner as they pulled into the driveway of Siris’ home. He turned off the ignition and turned to face his three partners.  
“Megan is making ham tonight, anyone wanting to stay for dinner?” Felix’s eyes perked up at the mere mention of Siris’ wife’s cooking.  
“Aw yeah, I can still taste her enchiladas last week.” Felix said reverently.  
“Sounds good.” (Y/N) replied, then they all turned to their third compatriot.  
“Sorry, guys. I have plans to meet with Rosa tonight.” (Y/N) couldn’t stop the painful twinge in her heart at the mention of that name. She inwardly sighed as she got out of the car with everyone else. She barely registered the conversation as she watched Locus get into his car and drive away. All she thought about was how lucky Rosa was to have the man Locus is in her life, and it hurt (Y/N) knowing that her love for her best friend will never be reciprocated. (Y/N) could feel the sympathetic gazes from her other two partners as Felix coerced her inside for dinner, suggesting that a full belly will help her feel better.  
While (Y/N) appreciated the selfish man’s attempt, she ate her dinner numbly, and tuned out the conversation that was happening around her. Megan always had great cooking, and she loved the times she and Megan would exchange recipes and learn something new from each other, but tonight everything was stale much like her heart. (Y/N) thought about how much her friend Samuel meant to her, from bootcamp to him getting the boot from UNSC, and her following while he underwent therapy and many failed dates and relationships. He would always admit that (Y/N) was his best friend, but she began to wonder if that’s all she was to him.  
_“I wish he could see how much he means to me…”_ (Y/N) would never deny that she loved him deeply, and all she wants for him to be happy, but it's a painful lesson to know that he may find it from someone else.  
“I haven’t seen Rosa since last week, I hope she’s doing well,” Megan remarked, with Felix and Siris both glancing nervously at (Y/N). “I wonder if Sam is planning on proposing soon, they seem so happy together.” Neither of the guys were sure how to deter the conversation away from Locus, but they didn't need to do anything when (Y/N) idly dropped her fork onto her plate and stood up, excusing herself. She left through the front door and closed it behind her. Megan peered curiously at her husband.  
“What did I say?”

(Y/N) leaned over the railing of the front porch and broke down sobbing into her forearms. She knew in her heart that what mattered to her most was her friend being happy, but even after all the heartbreaks over the years it was still a difficult pill to swallow that he is finding it in his current girlfriend, and possibly new fiancée, Rosa.  
_“Locus, why can’t you see what you have right in front of you?”_

\---  
“It’s not like you to simply drag me shopping, Isaac, unless we were returning to our arms dealer, but thank you. You know I love this shopping plaza.” Felix chuckled as he walked out of a makeup shop with (Y/N) who had a large bag full of eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipstick.  
“Anything for you, (Y/N), though I’d rather not go to a mall alone. I just needed to find a gift for a friend.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes, snickering, punching his shoulder.  
“I knew there was a reason for this kind gesture, asshole.” Felix mocked offense before joining in to her laughing as they walked toward a corner of the strip. (Y/N) checked her watch, and offered lunch at the nearby cafe.  
The two had just rounded the corner to the cafe when (Y/N) stopped Felix. He peered at her curiously until he followed her line of sight. Both were gobsmacked at what they were seeing! There was Rosa, Locus’ girlfriend, at the cafe they were intending on going to, with another man! They held hands, were kissing, and it was clear they were flirting. Felix could feel his blood boil and was about to march over, but he felt the tugging on his arm from (Y/N).  
“What? We need to expose that bitch! She betrayed him!” (Y/N) shook her head, then brought out her phone to take a picture.  
“No Felix, this needs to be handled with care. We need more proof, because you know how much of a silver tongue she can be, more so than you. We need to do recon, Isaac, and gather as much intel and information we can.” Felix would be lying if he didn’t see that determined and protective glint in her eyes. This was beyond personal for her, and tilted his head while raising a brow at her.  
“Where are your motives?” (Y/N) sighed before grabbing his throat to bring her to eye level.  
“This is me protecting my best friend. My feelings are irrelevant. You would do the same for him.” Felix struggled before gasping for air when (Y/N) released her grip on him. “Come on, let's go.” The last thing he ever thought when going on a shopping trip was to engage in active recon of the woman who betrayed his best friend.  
\---  
“Rosa is cheating on Locus?!” Siris nearly shouted in his own home. Felix and (Y/N) knew that Siris was level headed and he seldom shouted unless he was very much provoked, but this was a new level of anger they never saw before.  
“We need to tell him, but I wonder if there is a better way to expose her…” (Y/N) pondered.  
“You do realize you won’t earn his love--”  
“I don’t give a crap anymore!” (Y/N) stood up to his face, snarling. “He is my friend, and I refuse to let my friend suffer. I already know I never will, but I will do everything I can to help my best friend no matter how much it hurts my own heart!” Siris simply sighed in response.  
“I’m sorry, (Y/N). What do you propose we do next?”  
\---  
Felix wasn’t sure what to make of this whole situation that he got involved with since day one. It was a few days later all three went to Locus’ home at a time they knew Rosa would be over, and completely exposed her. They showcased the pictures and info on who the guy is and the messages they exchanged for the last year. Rosa was on the floor crying, begging for forgiveness, but Felix never thought he saw how cold (Y/N) looked when she looked down at the whore of a woman. What shocked Felix more was after Rose ran out of the house, he heard the words spoken to (Y/N) he won’t ever forget. _“Why would you do that, (Y/N)? I hate you!”_  
Locus was lamenting about the whole incident on his couch with Felix sitting with him, and he was unsure with all the emotions he felt. He got Felix’s attention with a single sigh.  
“All I want is to find someone who loves me the same way I love her… Why would she betray me? Will I ever meet the one?” Felix simply shrugged, realizing something incredible.  
“You will someday, it may be sooner than you think,” he took a sip of his Irish coffee. “You know you really hurt (Y/N). She cares about you, and she wanted to help you by exposing this betrayal.” He looked to Felix with regret in his eyes.  
“I’m not sure how I could ever explain this, but I didn’t want to hear it from (Y/N). I know we are very close, but part of me wonders if she just wants a fling and nothing more.” Locus found himself knocked off his own couch, wondering if he was about to get a black eye from the way Felix socked him hard. He stood up with fury in his eyes.  
“You idiot! You are such a blind prick who owes her an apology! You clearly have no idea how much you mean to her. It was her who first found Rosa cheating and it was her who wanted to tell him. She cares about you and looks out for you, and you return it by breaking her heart time and time again! You don’t even know what you have right in front of you, because she loves you more than you think, and has and will always be there for you even after all those heartbreaks. You have no idea how much it hurt her heart knowing you were thinking about proposing, but she would have accepted it because your happiness is the most important thing to her.” Locus wasn’t sure how or why, but what Felix said struck him hard, and he was flooded with guilt.  
Locus looked back since his days in UNSC Bootcamp, and remembered how the young woman was always with him, helped him when he was down, and was by his side every step of the way. Tracing his scars on his face, Locus remembered the look on (Y/N)’s face when she found him, and he never wanted to see that look of fear on her face again. Locus also realized how much he hurt her with all the women he’s dated, and he’s never once seen the signs of her interest in him, her love for him; it was undeniable about how much she cherished him.  
“Why have I never noticed, Felix? What makes me think she will forgive me, and let me get to know her?”  
“You won’t know unless you go to her and apologize.”  
\---  
(Y/N) wasn’t sure about how long she’s stayed in bed for, but she didn’t care. Her floor was littered with tissues, and old photos. She was currently holding a picture of her and Sam at Siris’ wedding. Felix was probably hitting on one of Megan’s coworkers, but this picture was of her and Sam slow dancing at the wedding. They did it for kicks, but it was that moment (Y/N) realized how far she’s fallen for him, and it destroyed her heart even more. She turned to her bedside to see another picture of her and Locus, and remembered that Felix took the picture. She had gone in for emergency surgery after being shot multiple times and nearly losing her arm from an Elite during the Battle of New Alexandria. While she was out, Locus had come to visit her, and held her close, his forehead touching hers. If anyone looked closely enough, he had tears spilling from his eyes.  
_“Why would you hurt me, Samuel? I’ve always been there for you.”_ His outburst was somewhat unexpected, but what he said shook her to her core. (Y/N) secretly wondering if their friendship was over after this, but she prayed it wasn’t so.  
What snapped (Y/N) out of her stupor was the sound of her doorbell ringing. Feeling a lack of motivation, she slipped on her sweater and went to answer the door. Her heart thrummed yet clenched when she saw it was Sam. She took him in, seeing that he was clearly crying, but there was something else in his eyes. He sighed, looking down at his feet, but returned eye contact.  
“(Y/N), I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I lashed out at you, and or what I said. More than that though,” He meekly reached for her hand, their fingers tangling with each other. “I’m sorry for being so blind, and so cruel to you.” (Y/N) tilted her head slightly, confused by the last thing he said.  
“You know I forgive you, Sam. You are trying to process a lot of things-” Locus shushed her by placing his fingers over her lips.  
“Please, let me finish.” (Y/N) was slightly unsettled by the pleading look in his eyes, and she never thought she’d see him looking so scared and vulnerable to her. “I didn’t realize that I was hurting you all these years. You’ve been there for me through everything, and I’ve been blind about what I’ve had all along, standing right in front of me. I do not deserve you, (Y/N), or your love, after how I’ve treated you, not as a friend, or as the love of my life.” (Y/N) felt her heart thrum as it slowly put itself back together. She took his hands in her own and squeezed them as if she needed to assure herself that he was right here with her. She then took her hand and placed the palm over his heart, causing his breath to hitch. (Y/N) giggled when she heard his breath hitch, and his neck flush with a pink color.  
“You know I forgive you, Sam. You are my best friend.” He then took his free hand and stroked her cheek with his knuckles.  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me what you've felt for me? Why did you never say anything to me?” (Y/N) couldn’t hide her blush, but she sighed sadly.  
“I didn’t think you’d ever feel that way about me, truth be told. You were also dating other women, wanting to find the one. I didn’t want to get in the way, and decided I was better suited to be your friend, no matter how difficult it was for me to move on. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” What surprised her was how Sam brushed her hair away from her face, chuckling.  
“You are my best friend, (Y/N), I trust you whole-heartedly. If you wanted a chance, I would’ve given you one, but…” Locus hesitated as he wiped away her fresh tears with his thumb. “I screwed everything up, and I understand if you don’t want to give me a chance now. I want to get to know you, a deeper level than what we have as friends.” What surprised him was how the tiny woman pulled him in for a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back in a comforting manner, confused. What erased his confusion however was how (Y/N) pulled away, but promptly pecked his lips. He felt… Locus wasn’t sure what he was feeling, especially when hearing her giggle. He smirked, then cupped her face with his hands and he came in for a kiss, and felt his heart come back stronger when she pressed back into it eagerly. Locus felt in that moment he didn’t screw up that badly, but she forgave him in the end because she was his friend.  
For (Y/N), she learned her lesson too, and she and Locus haven’t been this happy in a long time, especially when he would eventually propose and marry her. It brought her heart much joy knowing that her best friend was the love of her life, especially when watching their children play with Siris’ children.


	5. MaineXReader - I Wanted to Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Maine do if Sigma spilled his most precious secret to the entire Project Freelancer with the love of his life right there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not perfect, but im happy with the way it turned out.

As you can see here, the enemy…” The Director continued to discuss the movement reports about the Insurrection during their briefing, but for Agent Maine, it didn’t matter to him. It was no secret among the Top Agents that their fellow Agent Maine adored the twenties Agent Wisconsin, (Y/N). Maine never thought he’d feel this much discomfort standing across the room from her while they were all being debriefed and awaiting their tasks for the day. The mute man gazed at her from afar, ignoring the tasks that the Director was dishing out, knowing that his AI Sigma will tell him later. All Maine thought about was how much he wanted her, and thinking back to when he first met her.

_Maine was working on a set of squats with a heavy barbel, Sigma annoyingly tracking how many reps he completed. The moment he stood back up to put away the barbel, he glanced to one of the smaller sparring rooms to see Agent Carolina going at it with another woman. Her (H/C) tied back to a pony, sweat glistening off her (S/C) as she dodged Carolina’s attacks with ease._

_“How are you this good at dodging?” He heard Carolina ask._

_“It's like getting good at landing punches.” She replied in a snarky manner before Carolina was able to pin her to the ground. It wasn’t even two seconds that Maine watched her body bend in a way he didn’t think possible, and then Carolina was pinned to the ground, and he could see she couldn’t move at all._

_“Fighting isn’t always about strength and speed, Carolina. I found it helps to be flexible, as you can adapt to the situation and anticipate your opponent's next move. You taught me a lot on what I need to improve on however, so thank you.” The woman laughed as she stood up._

_“I should thank you, Agent Wisconsin. It’s a wonder how you’re not a top agent, but I guess the Director is looking for specific people.” Maine was bewildered, seeing a lowly agent take Carolina to the ground, and her name was Wisconsin. The two saw Maine gawking at them, and Carolina came over and introduced them._

Maine never forgot that day he first met her, and they grew close as they trained together, ate together, and played games together. His favorite was Twister just so he can observe her flexibility up close. What snapped Maine out of his thoughts was when his AI logged on and popped up onto his shoulder looking impatient.

“If I may, Director, will you please repeat Maine’s assignment for today? He is too distracted dreaming about Agent Wisconsin.” If Maine had the ability to cloak, he would most certainly do that from how everyone was staring at him, including the flustered Wisconsin. The Director, the Counselor, all the agents flickered their gazes between Maine and Wisconsin. (Y/N) was dumbfounded, speechless, frozen in time as to what was happening. Her brain was firing off thoughts and theories at 1000 miles per hour, and didn’t know what to think.

 _“Does Maine like me?”_ She thought to herself, but it all clicked in her head when thinking back to all the time they've spent together.

_Agent Wisconsin ran to the Infirmary/Recovery upon hearing that Maine was rushed there when returning from his mission with near fatal injuries. According to Carolina he had taken a sniper bullet to his chest, and multiple shots to his throat, and suffered lots of trauma from being tossed around like a ragdoll. Carolina also mentioned he kept calling for (Y/N) the entire time. She simply pushed passed Carolina to find Maine sedated in a recovery bed, hooked up to multiple IVs, catheters, breathing tubes, it all horrified her, and Agent Wisconsin didn’t understand why. She hesitantly sat beside the sleeping brute, blinking the tears from her eyes as she watched his sleeping form._

_“...(Y/N)...” It was more in the form of a silent growl, and that told (Y/N) he won't be able to speak again, or at least communicate properly again. She cupped his face._

_“I’m here for you, Michael. No matter what.” She wrapped her arms around him, and held him close, but what she didn’t realize that day was he knew she was there, and was happy to have her with him._

What snapped (Y/N) from her thoughts was the sight of Maine, storming out of the briefing room, absolutely flustered and embarrassed. She began to walk after him.

“Maine wait!” She wasn't able to stop him as he exited the room, leaving her there bewildered with the rest of her fellow agents. She turned around, then everyone directed their attention to the Counselor upon him awkwardly clearing his throat.

“Everyone is dismissed.” Agent Wisconsin didn’t need anything more as she ran out to find him.

\---

Maine was about ready to forgo his duties given how embarrassed he was, but all he got from Sigma was he needed to continue training and recovery. He graciously took those orders any day! Maine didn’t think the dead lifts he’d been doing were enough to squash his fury. If he could, he’d beat the pulp out of Sigma for what he did.

_“I wanted to help you, Maine.”_

_“I wanted to tell her myself.”_ Maine growled as he slammed a weight to the mat.

_“When were you going to do that?”_

_“When I was ready, which I almost was. I even smuggled in her favorite chocolate bar!”_ Maine snarled as he began sprinting drills.

_“Well, now she knows, and you have nothing to worry about.”_

_“You are awful, and now everyone knows, and that was humiliating and embarrassing. Now I’ll never have a chance with the beautiful Agent Wisconsin, the gorgeous (Y/N).”_ Maine finished a set and reached for his water, thinking about when he first noticed her this way.

_Maine and Wisconsin were walking together, all bubbly after a fun night of drinking thanks to Florida successfully smuggling in some local beer from their last mission. It was awful beer, but who were they to complain. Maine had a little, but it was enough to where he actually smiled throughout the night. His friend, Wisconsin, was all giggly, leaning into his shoulder. Maine wasn’t sure how to process this; he’s felt her body before when they spar or spot each other, but this was different. This was affection, and he could feel her warmth against his skin. He blushed, and it was apparently noticeable to the point he heard her say “dare.”_

_“Alright, Wisconsin, I dare you to cuddle Maine for the rest of his night, including sitting on his lap.” She happily obliged, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her._

_Maine walked Wisconsin to her bunk she shared with Agent Louisiana, who was already asleep, and he laid her down to sleep, tucking her in. Maine stroked a stray lock of hair away from her face, and smiled._

_“You are such a beautiful woman, (Y/N).” He whispered before kissing her forehead and left._

Maine wasn’t even a few reps in his first set of squats when North walked into the training room he was in with Theta on his shoulder. The blonde man noticed the brute in the middle of his set.

“Hello, Maine. Are you ok? That was awful to see in the briefing room what Sigma did.” Maine simply growled, obviously not happy about the situation. North sighed as he set his towel down on a leg curl machine, and looked sympathetically at Maine.

“You know (Y/N) is concerned about you. She’s worried if you’re ok or not. She’s not mad if that’s what you're afraid of.” Maine simply sighed as he put away the barbel, hanging his head feeling shame. North placed a hand on Maine’s shoulder, getting the man’s attention. “Run with me,” The two began a brisk pace on the track that went around the room. “You should try talking with her. She cares about you.”

 _“Does she truly feel the same way about me?”_ Maine hummed, to which he saw North nod in response. They didn’t even finish their first lap when Maine snarled, yanked Sigma’s chip from his head, shoving it at North, then marched out. He smiled at the larger man.

“He really likes Wisconsin, doesn’t he? How will he tell her without Sigma?” North turned his head to the curious AI on his shoulder.

“When you’re in love, Theta, anything is possible. He will find a way.”

\---

(Y/N) sat there in the lounge of the ship, her legs tucked in, processing all that happened that morning. With her was agents Carolina and South, attempting to help her and comfort her. (Y/N) looked back and forth between the two women.

“Why would Sigma do such a thing?” Carolina shrugged.

“Sigma has been known to do things without regard for others if it benefits him. I wonder if Maine’s thoughts and imagination prevented him from doing something.” (Y/N) sighed as she buried her face into her arms.

“Does Maine… feel that way about me? I never thought he’d fall in love with someone like me.” (Y/N) grasped a charm that hung around her neck, and the glimmer caught South’s attention.

“That's pretty, Wisconsin. Where’d ya get it?” (Y/N) blushed as she grasped it tighter.

“Maine; he gave it to me.”

_“This is pretty Michael, are you sure this is for me?” The man stood there smiling, he then unclasped it, wrapped it around (Y/N)’s neck, and clasped it, resting the charm over her heart._

_“This is for you, my friend, my heart.” She leapt up to hug him tightly._

“Well, that explains why Maine was always distracted.” South remarked, earning her a sharp glare from Carolina. “What? Maine is a quiet and reserved man. It's so obvious now he really feels for her hard.” For (Y/N) it was a startling revelation, especially when he called her his heart when he gave her the charm.

 _“Why didn’t I see it?”_ (Y/N) thought to herself, but she’d get her answer as the door opened, and there he was. Upon further inspection, (Y/N) noticed he was out of his armor and helmet, and noticed Sigma wasn’t by this side. (Y/N) barely noticed that Carolina and South left, which left her alone with the large man. He awkwardly walked up to her, and reached his hand out to her. (Y/N) looked down to see her favorite chocolate bar, and smiled realizing he remembered that little bit about her.

“That’s so sweet of you, thanks Michael!” She eagerly took the chocolate bar, and was about to open it when she felt his hands wrap around her own. She looked into his eyes, noticing they were pleading.

“I’m… sorry… I… love… you…” (Y/N)’s breathing hitched hearing him croak out that sentence. She knew it caused him pain to talk, but it must be incredibly important to him to simply say it outright. He gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles, and she placed her hand over his beating heart. (Y/N) had it branded in her memory of how happy he looked when she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I love you, too, Michael.” The brute made a bigger smile, and cupped her cheek.

“Beauty… strong… kind… amazing…” Maine croaked as he pulled her in closer before capturing her soft lips in his. (Y/N) knew that Maine was already a man of few, if not no words, and she felt her heart fly knowing she made him feel normal. He pulled away to smile, gaze into her bright (E/C) eyes.

“Your actions say everything about you, you have no need to persuade me.” He purred when (Y/N) and helped her open her chocolate bar.

\---

It would be a matter of months later where the project would begin to fall apart with two sides, and Sigma battling for control over Maine. It was Agent Wisconsin who was able to yank Sigma permanently and escape with him to safety. ONI was kind enough to offer them refuge in exchange for his AI fragment, their neural implants and armor. For a man who’s always been quiet, Maine was happy to finally live a quiet life with the beautiful Wisconsin on a property several miles outside Chico. They could now cuddle as they watch the snowfall in the winter, and go running through the woods in the summer.


	6. North DakotaxReader - Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine what you and North almost had, and how North carries on after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's primarily a lot of flashbacks, but enjoy the heartache <3

He woke up from his nightmare, heavily breathing, sweat pouring down his face onto his body. Nothing woke him more though was the feeling of dread and panic as he leapt from his bed, reached for his pistol, ran down the hall of his small home, and quietly opened the door to a room. Relief washed over him to see that his daughter was still in her bed, sound asleep, and more importantly safe. Upon sighing with relief, he closed her door and made the hard journey back to his room, trying hard to suppress his tears as he walked past a heartfelt picture of him and Agent Nevada, the beautiful (Y/N). He tenderly thought of the day he first met her.

_Agent North Dakota had entered one of several smaller training rooms to continue his recovery plan prescribed by the Mother Of Invention’s Therapist. He looked to his right where the sparring mat was to see his sister get scrappy with another agent. South was about to come at the agent again until she peeked over their shoulder to see her brother watching._

_“Hey, you met this chick yet? She’s Nevada, and she's one of the ‘teens.” Nevada turned around to see the man there, and awkwardly waved._

_“Hello, North. You got a tough sister.” There were so many things North wanted to tell her upon first taking in her appearance. Her (S/C) was covered in droplets of sweat, with parts of her (H/C) locks sticking to her face and neck with the rest in a ponytail, and her bright (E/C) still holding their look of determination from their sparring session. He swallowed the lump in his throat._

_“I, uh… hi.” North briefly glanced at his sister, who was doing everything she can to not start snickering._

_“Eh, don’t mind my older bro, Nev,” she jabbed upon placing a hand on Nevada’s shoulder. “He’s just shy. He always is.” Nevada simply nodded, then turned her head to North and smiled._

_“It was nice to meet you, North. I hope to see you around. If you two will excuse me, I need to rinse off.” She picked up her things and walked out of the training room, her hips swaying from side to side with each step. North simply stared at the space she disappeared from until he felt a slap on his back which brought him back to reality. It was South peering at him questionably._

_“You ok? You nearly lost your cool, what happened?”_

North sat on his bed, burying his face into the palms of his hands. He never forgot that instant attraction he felt for (Y/N) that day, and how beautiful she looked, especially when covered in sweat. He didn’t feel tired anymore, but he stole a glance at his clock to see it was 3:16 in the morning. Sighing with defeat, he stood up and walked to the kitchen for tea. He placed a kettle of water on the stove as he reached for a familiar box of (Tea Type) tea, remembering how much (Y/N) loved that kind of tea.

_“Make sure she eats, and there is extra there for you too, North.” He nodded as he received the two trays full of packed food, and walked out of the mess hall to the bunks. He had heard Nevada wasn’t feeling well from South as she didnt make it to their weekly sparring training. He smiled, feeling color rush to his cheeks, with each step he took towards Nevada’s and Virginia’s bunk._

_“I’m just giving food to a sick friend. What’s so suspicious about that?” North thought to himself as he stopped in front of a certain door, and gave 3 firm knocks. He was greeted by a platinum blonde woman who nearly flipped out at seeing a top agent._

_“Agent North Dakota?! Here?! W-What can I do for you?” North chuckled at the vibrant Agent Virginia, based on his assumption._

_“I have food for Nevada. I hear she is not feeling well.” The agent’s smile wavered, then she glanced behind her, then let North in._

_“Nevie, you have a visitor, and a personal delivery boy.” She woke up the sleeping woman. North would be lying if he said he wasn't entranced by the way she stretched, and saw glimpses of her back through her loose fitting top. She turned her head, and upon seeing North she smiled and weakly sat up._

_“North, so nice to see you.” He came over, and set one of the trays on her lap._

_“Hi (Y/N), I have dinner for you, and Les insisted I bring some food for me.” (Y/N) couldn’t help her blush, wondering if Leslie is trying to fan the flames that she had been telling her over baking some cookies. If North noticed it, she was thankful he didn't comment on it._

_“Would you stay with me, North, please?” He nodded, and sat on the side of the bed. The two didn’t see it, but Virginia quietly slipped out, and then ran to the mess hall to brag to Leslie about what was happening._

North held a picture of him and (Y/N), remembering they were planetside on a colony world for shoreleave, and they had gone book shopping. They had stopped by a cafe with an overlook, and he remembered how radiant she looked in the setting sun. South and found them and took the picture of the two together. If South hadn’t found them that day, North would’ve taken her in his arms and kissed her. He smiled, though his tears never stopped falling.

“You were such a woman, (Y/N).” North whispered in between his sniffles.

_North and Nevada were having sparring training since she began to teach and train with him. North may be one of the sharpshooters, but he certainly prepared if he were suddenly found out and someone snuck on him. He thought he would have her pinned, but he remembered she was exceedingly flexible._

_“Contortionist and Kung Fu are an interesting combination of two things my parents wanted, but it benefits my technique.” North remembered talking about training last session. Soon enough, his distracted state caused him to be pinned down with her on top. North felt ashamed, thinking all these things about her, but at the same time he found out he wanted it all with her._

_“Looks like I won this round, North. You ok?” Nevada helped him up, and noticed how far off he looked. He was just losing himself looking into her (E/C), and Nevada wouldn’t be afraid in admitting only he could make her feel this vulnerable._

_“(Y/N)?”_

_“Yes?” She reached for his hands, grasping them, letting him know that she was here for him, that he could trust her. The last thing either of them expect was North closing his eyes and leaning in to kiss her. Nevada nearly jolted, but the feeling of his soft lips was a magnet, pulling her in to him. She closed her eyes and pressed in to it. Neither knew how long they kissed, and soon found themselves wrapped in each other’s arms. Nevada’s around his neck, North’s around the small of her back. Noth would never forget how she glowed after that first kiss until she uttered that one word._

_“Again.” He happily obliged._

His tea at this point oversteeped, he barely swallowed a sip in addition to the large lump in his throat coupled with the deep ache in his heart.

_They laid there together, safe at a refuge point from the UNSC. After a night alone together, they held each other close, their skin providing the warmth and comfort both needed. North had been separated frm his sister South only to find her simply gone from the Mother of Invention’s crash site. Thanks to Nevada’s connections, they found themselves at a backwater colony the UNSC still held jurisdiction over. It was their first real date, even if it was the small saloon of the town, and they continued their date all the way to their bed. Their calls to each other could easily be mistaken for music, a lover’s song. With Nevada now asleep in his arms, her head snuggled into the crook of his neck, he held her with a strong grip._

_“I love you, (Y/N).” North whispered before he too fell asleep._

She slowly came to from her dream, wondering why it was still dark outside. She looked to her side to see there was a faint light coming from under her door. Curiosity got the better of her as she got out of her bed and slowly opened the door to investigate.

_They were walking together to a ship that would take them to Earth. The UNSC was gracious to offer safe passage, and all North and Nevada asked for simply was to be wed here, that way they can start their new lives together. After suitable arrangements were made, they were married, joined as one. North would never forget how radiant (Y/N) in her long white dress with lacy sleeves, and a flower crown made by some young girls. What made North happier was knowing that Theta was there with them, almost like a ring bearer for them. After North passed Theta’s chip off, on the promise that he will be kept safe and treated well, the two were greeted with a sight they never thought they’d see._

_“North! Big bro where are you going?” South had managed to find them. She was still in her Freelancer issued armor, her rifle in hand, and a grenade launcher on her back._

_“Sis, hey. (Y/N) are heading to earth to start over, and check on mom and dad. What happened to you when the project fell apart?” South scoffed._

_“We’ve been tracking Tex and all the deserters. The Director wants everything you two have back, and I’ll let you two go.” The UNSC soldiers soon formed a line and aimed their rifles at South._

_“South, don’t you realize we’ve been breaking big laws? They were nice enough to let me and (Y/N) go when we turned in our things. They even agreed to marry us--”_

_“Marry?! Why didn’t you find me? I wanted to be there when my older bro got married.” North simply sighed, but Nevada lept to his defense._

_“South, we had no idea where you were. Its not exactly safe to roam the galaxy as long as Maine is alive, at most Sigma alive.” As soon as she said that, explosions began erupting around them. Nevada looked up to see the Meta, looming over them. The soldiers began firing in random directions, with North covering Nevada._

_“South, come with us. Let us go home!”_

North remembered that day when Nevada died in the midst of that skirmish, a stray shot from South lodged itself in her kidney, and then the Meta took his sister from him, taking her equipment and Delta too before running off.

_“North…” North cradled Nevada in his arms while on the ship. He noticed she slipped him something._

_“Her name is Doctor Marie Bjerken. Call her, and tell her ‘The chicken has been roasted.’ She will know what to do, and the gift I have for you. Please, live your life, and take care of your parents.”_

“Daddy?” North’s head perked up to see the tiny (H/C) child, staring at him with concern. He motioned for her to come over, which she did.

“Hey, pumpkin, why are you awake?” She simply shrugged, in the same way (Y/N) would.

“I just woke up, I don’t know why. Are you ok? You’re crying.” North smiled, and hugged his child close. He knew that (Y/N) wasn’t gone entirely, a part of her was right here with him. It wall thanks to Dr Bjerken that they defrosted (Y/N)’s eggs and coupled with North’s DNA, young (D/N) was born 8 years ago.

“No, (D/N), I’m not. I still miss your mother very much. It hurts my heart knowing she’s not here.” The young child simply placed her small hand over his heart.

“Mommy is always here, dad.” North smiled in response, remembering she was a perceptive child. He hugged her close as he took a sip of tea.

“Here, let me tell you more about your mother.”


	7. WyomingxReader - Just Stick It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gymnastics AU. I did a lot of gymnastics as a kid, but some terminology may be fuzzy to me so for any at all more experienced gymnasts please correct me on any terminology. I had fun writing this. I miss gymnastics, but please enjoy!

Wyoming was wondering if he held his hold long enough then blood would start oozing out his ears from his inverted iron cross on the rings. It was an incredible display of strength already in competition, and he was able to press back up into a handstand, then straddle press to a planche. He listened for the cues of Coach Director as he proceeded through a sequence of instructions then performed a tucked aerial dismount, which he stuck then saluted, out of habit.

“Once again, Wyoming, you’re improving on your stills. Remember to breathe, and make sure your core is tight, that your toes are pointed all the time, and that your back is straight. Form is key.” Wyoming nodded in acknowledgement.

“Thank you, coach.” He walked to the benches and retrieved his water bottle, replenishing his electrolytes and rehydrating. Upon turning around back towards the gymnasium, he watched his friend, Florida, run down a track. Step, hurdle, round-off, punch. Wyoming knew Florida was working hard to land and refine this Yurchenko he was working on, but it was a sight to behold to see him pull off the 180 rotation before vaulting off the table and landing a double pike on the mats minus the slight hopping. He remembered the last time Florida accidentally dislocated his shoulder when he missed the vault table by accident. The dirty blonde man walked to where Wyoming was to get a victorious drink of water.

“Good show, chap. You were able to stick the landing.”

“Almost stick it. I will be deducted for hops. I’m just grateful I didn’t launch myself away instead of on this time.” Wyoming chuckled with the man in agreement.

“Yeah.”

“You know my sister is coming to visit.” Florida off-handedly mentioned. “I was telling her about the big competition this weekend against the Insurrectionist Gym, and she wants to cheer us on.” Florida hid his smirk behind his water bottle, stealing a glance at his friend to see the man blushing, and trying to hide his excitement. Florida knew how much Wyoming adored his sister.

“How has (Y/N) been?” He shyly asked.

“(Y/N) went on her first roller coaster last week while out with some of her friends. I know how hard it is for her, and I’m proud she’s slowly conquering her fears and experimenting.” Wyoming nodded in agreement, his smile apparent behind his mustache, but Florida knew all too well when Wyoming returned to the training floor he was hiding his blush. Florida knew how much Wyoming found (Y/N)’s shy personality endeared him.

\---

Florida returned to his home that night after training was concluded, but what surprised him was being tackled by a tiny figure.

“Big bro, how are you?” The young (Y/N) asked her brother. The man chuckled as he returned the hug to his younger sister.

“Hello, (Y/N), this is a nice surprise. I’m pleased as peach you came down to visit. How are you?” 

“Pretty good. I made dinner, and I tried a new recipe.” The man smiled, knowing it was hard for her to try something new without getting anxious and panicky, so he put his gym bag down and followed her to the table where they ate while they began to catch up.

“F-Florida? H-How is Wyoming? I-I remember the last time I saw h-him was in a cast.” Florida smiled at his flushed sister, knowing she had loved Wyoming deeply for so long.

“He’s much better. He’s out of the cast and has returned to full-fledged training. He asked about you earlier today, and he looks forward to seeing you again.” Florida knew if she could bounce out of her seat in excitement, she would be off to the moon, but instead she covered her face with her long (H/C) locks. Florida would never admit it to either of them, but he made it his mission to set them up only so they can stop toeing around each other’s emotions.

“H-Hey Florida?”

“Yes, (Y/N)?”

“I-Isn’t there an Open Gym event this weekend?” Florida froze, his food almost in his mouth, trying not to gape at the woman.

“Yes, there is actually. Our secondary couch Counselor wanted us to have a free night before a big competition. Why do you ask?” (Y/N) stood up with such courage that Florida hadn’t seen in such a long time and blurted out the last few words he’d ever expect from her.

“I want to go with you! Please, take me with you!” He never thought she would ever want to go with him, especially when the last time he invited her she flat out refused, but he didn’t know at the time it was also she didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of Wyoming. He simply smiled.

“Alright, I’ll take you. Be ready though to go with me to practice and watch us practice.” (Y/N) simply nodded.

“No worries, I got my pad of paper and box with me.”

\---

Florida and (Y/N) exit his car that Saturday morning, and the first people they saw were the Dakota twins walking to the door. Florida and (Y/N) retrieve their things and walk to the door and greet them.

“Morning, Florida, and hello (Y/N), it’s so nice to see you again.” (Y/N) could feel her stress ease with the calm man, and nodded her head. South gives her a glance and does a brief wave before disappearing inside to head to the locker room. Florida and North followed suit, and (Y/N) made her way to the massive training room, and sat down on the benches for viewers. She was opening her pad to the next blank page when she heard a familiar voice.

“My dear (Y/N), so good to see you.” She sharply looked up, and there he was, Wyoming stood next to her, standing tall. She could see his smile behind his mustache, and his muscles behind his sweats.

“It’s so good to see you, too, Wyoming. You are looking better since I last saw you.” (Y/N) thought it was her imagination, but she thought she saw tinges of pink on his cheeks.

“Yup, the leg healed right up like magic. I’m happy you are here, and I want to say congratulations on your first rollercoaster ride.” (Y/N) glanced down, blushing.

“It was only a kiddie coaster, but thank you. I appreciate that.” She simply smiled at him, unable to remove her eyes from him.

“Warm up! Start running laps!” Wyoming glanced over, then silently sighed.

“That’s my cue, dear. I will be sure to put on a good show.”  
For the next 2 hours (Y/N) watched Team Freelancer do their rigorous warmups before they broke off into groups to begin warmups and drills on each of the apparatus. The whole time she watched Wyoming and his display of strength and flexibility. She mainly watched intently how his muscles flexed with everything he did, and admired all the work and dedication he put into this sport. Now though he was with her brother training on vault. She studied him intently as she drew, and the next thing she knew she drew him in the middle of his full from his Tsukahara vault drill. (Y/N) thought about his smile, and his confidence as she colored in each detail, and swooned over his bravery, and everything about him.

“You are certainly talented, dear (Y/N).” (Y/N) snapped her attention suddenly to Wyoming, leaning over the railing, looking at her drawing. (Y/N) instinctively would have hidden the drawing away, but oddly this time she didn't. A shy smile appeared on her face in response to his blush.

“You are a talented athlete, Wyoming. You are just so fearless, it's amazing.” He simply chuckled.

“No, (Y/N), you are the talented one, especially with how you closely pay attention to detail, and how sharp your memory is. Looking at that I see I have a lot of work to do on my full tucks on the vault.” (Y/) chuckled with Wyoming at his own criticism, but her blush never went away. Before Wyoming could even think about coming over the railing, he heard a call from CT and Utah to come back for more conditioning. He smiled at her, then sauntered over to his group, leaving (Y/N) with a pounding heart.

_“Maybe I do have a chance with him, but why would he want an anxious chicken like me?”_

\---

(Y/N) stood there in the locker room, her stuff in Florida’s locker, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a leotard Carolina had given her. It was a greenish-teal leotard with white swirls and a fair amount of swarovski crystals. (Y/N) anxiously hugged herself, thinking she wasn’t worthy of a beautiful leotard, but Carolina insisted, almost as if she knew (Y/N) would wear it anyways. (Y/N) looked at herself in the mirror again, but this time she stood up taller with a firm nod.

_“I can do it. Wyoming will be with me. I can do it.”_

Meanwhile, Wyoming was outside the locker room, talking with Carolina and Florida, when he noticed his friend smile in the distance, but for some odd reason Wyoming wanted to ask why he looked so smug. Upon following the trail of their gazes, he felt time stop around him. There was (Y/N) looking so beautiful and so fierce in her leotard. True it was one of Carolina’s leotards, but he never thought (Y/N) looked like she’d belong in it, and look so stunning in the process.

“Dude, your mouth, don't let your jaw fall to the floor.” He heard Carolina whisper as he promptly came back to the present to see (Y/N) standing in front of him, sheepishly smiling.

“The leotard looks great on you, you look so fierce.”

“Only when I’m with you do I feel fierce.” (Y/N) shyly responded, then jolted when she felt his hands cusp the back of her arms.

“You are braver than you think you are, my dear.” (Y/N) relished how his calloused hands felt on her arms, feeling so comforting.

It was after a good warmup did everyone disperse in their own shenanigans, and Wyoming had invited her to play with him. She glanced at her brother, who nodded and proceeded to join York and North in the foam pit. That just left them on one of the few training floors they had in this large training facility.

“Do you do somersaults?” (Y/N) eagerly nodded, she loved forward rolls. Wyoming chuckled and stood next to her on the edge of the floor. “Can you stand from them?” She shook her head sadly, and Wyoming realized he had a chance to help her and impress her.

“I know you can do it, even if it lands you on your knees.” He proceeded to do a forward roll, and finish in an open tuck. (Y/N) reached down and rolled, mirroring his movements, and she almost finished in a tuck, but fell back to her bum. Wyoming caught her hands and gently pulled her up.

“I almost did it, Wyoming.” He smiled, but a tinge of pink came to his cheeks when he felt her small hands in his.

“Call me Reggie. Wyoming is just my team name.” (Y/N) felt her heart thrum, knowing this piece of information now.

“Can we try going backwards?” 

\---

(Y/N) found herself swinging on the uneven bars with Wyoming later in the night when she peaked at CT on another set of bars. She watched as she kipped herself up and flew to the high bar where she kipped up to a handstand to practice her giants, then felt her spine shiver when she switched her grip to do reverse giants.

“Reggie?” (Y/N) dropped from the high bar to the mat below.

“Yes?” He followed suit. She took a big breath, then gave him the most determined look she could ever muster.

“I want to try a pullover.” Wyoming gave her a look on uncertainty, wondering if she was serious. She was, and Wyoming was nervous about how this would go, and if it would blow his chances with her.

“You want to try it, (Y/M)?” She nodded her head, then he smiled at her bravery. “Alright then, I’ll do what I can if you want.” He put his chin over the bar and he kicked himself over and pulled up to a front support on the bar. He saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes, but as he casted off to the floor he knew she wasn’t going to back down.

(Y/N) didn’t think she’d ever want to try a pullover because it scared her so much, but she wanted to earn a chance with Wyoming. She placed her chin on the bar, and kicked up. The moment her hips touched the bar she felt her body freeze and land back on the mat. She nearly gave up until she felt a warm hand touch her back, and looked to see it was Wyoming.

“I’m here, (Y/N). I believe in you.” (Y/N) felt her heart flutter seeing him smile, and even more confident than ever knowing he believed in her. Upon placing her chin on the bar she pulled herself up, and over, and up. The proud look on Wyoming’s face filled her with a hope she never thought possible.

\---

With the gym closed for the night, everyone had gone to their respective cars and gone home. Florida, (Y/N), and Wyoming were the last ones out. Florida went to take their bags to his car, leaving (Y/N) and Wyoming alone together.

“You were amazing tonight, (Y/N). You’re more than meets the eye.” (Y/N) blushed, and shyly reached for his hand, smiling.

“Thank you, Reggie. When I’m with you, I feel brave, just like you.” What surprised her was how Wyoming chuckled, and reached for her other hand, and had the most star-struck look in his eyes.

“I get scared too, (Y/N). Gymnastics is a dangerous sport, and I get scared that I’ll get seriously hurt if I’m not careful or tight. You, my dear (Y/N), are more braver than you think, braver than me even. You are conquering your fears, that makes you one courageous woman. I admire that.” What (Y/N) didn’t realize was how close they were now. He was standing in front of her, nearly up against her, and she could feel his dominating presence. She took a deep breath, thinking she can conquer another fear tonight. She looked into his bright blue eyes and pressed herself closer.

“I won’t lie, Reggie. I feel a lot of things when I'm with you, when I think of you. I’ve… always loved you, and I’ve always admired you, but I’ve been scared that you wouldn’t want someone like me--” Wyoming placed a finger on her lips, shushed her, while leaning in closer to her. She didn’t think she’d see such a smile on his face.

“(Y/N), you are such a delight, and you bring such a warmth to my heart that I always dreamed of,” He stroked her cheek, sighing. “I’ve always admired you, (Y/N).” He was so close, she could feel him, his breath on her lips. 

“Reggie…”

“I won’t force anything on you, that would make me less than a gentleman.” (Y/N) just went for it, launching herself into his arms, kissing his lips. It was better than in her dreams, knowing that Wyoming loved her too. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, his pecs against her chest, and his bushy mustache tickling her nose.  
Wyoming had been waiting for this moment for a long time, to be able to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. She was so shy in this kiss, but letting her lead was such an experience. She felt so tiny in his arms, but he could tell she’s stronger and braver than she thought. He pulled away, stroking her cheek, and he would never forget the warm smile on her face.

\---

Wyoming wouldn’t lie that this meet scared him a bit with the pressure, but he could see (Y/N) in the stand, cheering for him and her brother, Florida. It would be his best meet in the end, scoring silver All-Around, but achieving that 9.8 on rings, his goal for so long.  
It took a few weeks, but thanks to a new job (Y/N) was about to move closer, and move in with her new boyfriend, Wyoming. Now when she’s not on a contract job, she gets privately tutored by Wyoming in gymnastics, and they would go on so many new adventures together.


	8. LocusXReader - First for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indara slight AU  
> Reader is a PhD student and Locus is her handsome secretly-a-merc neighbor.  
> Enjoy!

It was that time everyone in the group looked forward to. Every 2 weeks Siris would host a get-together with his partners where they’d drop codenames and bond casually. Now, they were enjoying evening coffee after dinner in his living room. Siris had his wife in his arms, and everyone was casually listening to Felix ramble on about a girl he was currently seeing. Their third man, Locus, simply sat in a chair, just listening. He couldn’t add to this kind of conversation, because what did he know? Unfortunately, Felix is the type of person that loves to put people on the spot.

“What about you, Sam? Anyone special?” Locus shook his head in response, but Felix wouldn’t let up. “Oh, come on! There must be someone you are seeing, or want to see.”

“I’ve never had a girlfriend, and I don’t intend to fall in love with our line of work. I don’t see the point,” Locus curtly responded. “What are you planning next for that woman you’re seeing?” Locus knew Felix could never resist talking about himself, and was all too happy to divert the conversation. Locus never truly fell in love, nor has he ever had a girlfriend. He’s had occasional flings, even if they are seldom, but didn’t think about settling down and actually dating since his line of work is dangerous. He wonders to this day how Siris can keep his identity and his wife, Megan, safe.

Locus would be lying if he said he didn’t feel his heart twinge in pain at the realization and admission. He never had anyone special, nor did he think he’d find anyone that would love him the way he’d learn to love him. His thoughts suddenly went to his neighbor, a young woman named (Y/N) who is pursuing her PhD in Chemistry with those hopes on going into food science and finding recipes for perfect baked treats. He never forgot the day he first met her.

_He just pulled into the driveway of his duplex, his new home for a while. It was close enough to Siris’ dwelling, but close enough also to the highway if he needed an immediate getaway. He looked to the other dwelling of the duplex, and there was a young woman on her porch, reading, with a glass of something in her other hand. She looked up, her eyes shielded by her sunglasses, and a smile appeared on her face._

_“Hello, are you just moving in?” She hollered, to which Locus nodded._

_“Yes, I am.” She put her book down, and walked over to him._

_“My name is (Y/N) and it looks like we're neighbors. Would you like to put your stuff down and come inside my place for something to eat or some iced tea?”_

Locus smiled inwardly, thinking back to that day. He remembered feeling a distinct pull in his heart towards her, but it's a struggle everyday to squash those feelings. Locus never thought she’d feel the same way about him, and he wouldn’t be surprised if she already had a boyfriend, because who wouldn’t want a beautiful woman like her? Locus inwardly sighed as he checked his watch to see it was close to 9:30 at night. He excused himself and returned to his car to drive back to his duplex apartment. As he drove down the avenue, Locus wondered to himself if he should stop by with her favorite beer and finally tell her his feelings for her.

Locus didn’t think much of anything as he pulled into the driveway until he saw no lights on in her home. Something was wrong. Locus knew it was Saturday night, meaning she’d be watching a movie or working on one of her marathons while knitting. _“I think she said she’s working on a fair isle sweater right now.”_ Cautiously, he exited his car and readied his knife as he slowly walked to the door. When he put his hand on the door, it opened to reveal a trashed apartment. Her coffee table was broken in two, pictures were either tilted or on the floor, one of her windows was broken in. He turned to her console table and saw that, oddly enough, her essentials were still in that quirky straw basket: her wallet, her house and car keys, her phone, even her cell phone. Locus looked around a bit more, his light now in his hand and on, and came across her bedroom, and felt his heart briefly stop at the sight of blood on the wall.

 _“Oh no, someone had their head slammed in the wall.”_ Locus knew splatters from what wounds, and he silently prayed that her delicately intelligent head was ok. Locus quickly marched out of her room as he reached for his phone, but he heard the sound of painful groaning in her kitchen. Locus knew that sound came from a guy, and upon entering her kitchen there was a man on the floor. He could tell his leg was broken by looking at his position, and saw blood on the side of his temple. He turned the man around to look him in the face.

“Who are you? What happened here, and where is (Y/N)?” The man coughed up a bit of blood as he regained more of his consciousness, then started cackling once he saw Locus.

“Heh, I’m her “boyfriend”, but I was here to get her ready. She put up quite the fight, but our clients love feisty women. She will be quite the sale, especially with how tight she is.” Locus could feel his heart shatter, realizing who this man was and what he did. He angrily held his blade against the man’s throat.

“You monster, you are a spotter. I’ve killed worse definitely, but how dare you take advantage of her.” Locus grabbed the wound he found on his thigh and dug in his thumb, causing the man to cry out. “I won’t ask again, where is she?” The man’s screams of agony turned into a maniacal laugh.

“You must be Locus, and I’m guessing you are the neighbor. Now I know where she learned to fight… Who knows where she is now, but I doubt you will ever see her again.” Locus snarled as he knocked the man out unconscious, and walked away to call his partners before he killed the man for harming the woman he’s dreamed of for so long.

\---

Locus didn’t think it’d be record time for Siris and Felix to arrive at the duplex, and Felix remarked that they came across an old battlefield upon stepping into (Y/N)’s home. They entered the home to see Locus kneeling over the man who was slowly regaining consciousness.

“What happened? Who is this man?” Siris cautiously inquired.

“This man is a spotter for trafficking of women, I found him like this. Looks like (Y/N) was trying to fight them off, but they took her.” Locus snarled as he put his boot on the man’s chest.

“Who is (Y/N)?”

“My neighbor, the most incredible woman I’ve ever met.” Locus replied in reverence, a small smile on his lips.

“Damn, Locus, you’ve got quite the catch assuming you can real her in.” Locus heard the wolf whistle from Felix in the other room.”

“Have some respect, child, or are you jealous you can’t get a real woman?” Before Felix could retort, the spotter started chuckling at the spat. It prompted Siris to bend a knee to the man.

“Where is (Y/N)?” Siris calmly asked. The man simply sighed, resting his tender head against the wall.

“She’s likely at the docks by now. It's where we do all of our transactions, especially for foreign clients. This order came all the way from Earth.” Locus wasted no time as he immediately bolted for the door, but it surprised him that Felix grabbed his arm and prevented him from stepping off her porch.

“Wait, Locus! We don’t know exactly where she is. There’s quite a few docking ports here on Indara--”

“Every second we waste time here, it's a second more I will never see her again!” Felix was flabbergasted by his partner’s behavior. This was clearly personal to Locus, because Felix knew he was very rigid with his emotions, and always kept to himself.

“When did it get so personal to you? You don’t let anyone in, it’s not like you love her, do you?” Seeing Locus’ eyes widen and his complexion turn to a flush red surprised Felix, but it told him everything, no matter how eloquent Locus’ word usage was. He saw it as bright as day how much (Y/N) meant to Locus. “You really do love her… I never thought I’d see the day so soon.” Felix smiled, and genuinely meant it. Before Locus could respond to Felix’s question, Siris walked out with a noticeable blood splatter across his chest.

“I got the location. We need to move now.”

\---

(Y/N) had the dream of going places with her life, but in the trunk of a car, tied up, and brutally beaten, was the last place she expected to be. She never felt this scared in her life, and betrayed. The man she thought she loved sold her, and she thought she could fight them off then go find her neighbor, Sam, for help, but they proved to be too much.

 _“Samuel…”_ (Y/N) never stopped thinking about him, and everything about him. A stray tear fell from her face wondering how could she be so oblivious to this man’s plot, but what hurt her more was the realization she’d never see Sam again. _“Please, save me, let me see him again.”_ She silently prayed, picturing his face, his strong and sharp features, his scars, his pretty eyes, his long and dark hair, and his smile.

It came too quickly she felt the car stop, and heard the sound of shuffling, then watched the trunk door open to see strange men looming over her.

“Man, they beat her up, do you think he will still want her?”

“Of course, he says by any means necessary. The client has a doctor ready for her before he has his fun.”

“At least she is intelligent, and if she’s smart enough she won’t run away.”

“Man, I’d hit that if she wasn’t bought already.”

“Shut up, Lester.” (Y/N) hugged herself in an attempt to cover herself, feeling exposed from those lewd comments. She was abruptly grabbed and thrown out of the car with a grunt of pain. She cried out when one grabbed her hair and dragged her over to a point, and threw her to the ground. Upon getting herself to all fours, she looked up to see a very old man, standing over her. She could tell he was approaching his 70s but was still very much in shape. 

“She seems skittish, her hair is a bit too short right now, but she has fine legs.” He remarked as he knelt down to feel her up. (Y/N) couldn’t get away in time when his goons held her down so their boss could touch her. “She will do perfectly. Out of curiosity, is there anything she leaves behind? I might pay you to tie up loose ends.”

\---

“She’s working towards a PhD in Chemistry, a sister and niece, and her neighbor. He will notice something, because it's clear he clearly loves her.” Locus growled upon hearing their conversation from behind some crates during the transaction. It angered him to see her violated, it angered him to see them checking her out, making lewd comments about her. He gripped his shotgun tighter until he felt a hand from Felix on his shoulder.

“Take it easy, man. We need to tread carefully, you of all people know that. We’re gonna get her out of here safely and alive, and kill those sons of bitches.”

“Felix is right, Locus. Remember I have your backs.” They heard Siris over their comms. Locus simply sighed as he put away his shotgun and took out his pistol. They moved from their cover and took out two henchmen guarding the entrance, following a few more immediate men to eliminate the threat of being surrounded.

Meanwhile, the client hoisted (Y/N) up to her feet, and a sleazy smile came over his face as he looked into her eyes. What was going through her mind was not much fear, but shock realizing that he truly did love her, and wondered how she never saw it.

_It was a bright Friday afternoon, and Samuel stopped by to say hi. She was conducting a few experiments in her kitchen for her thesis, so it was quite the sight to see his face with a myriad of emotions. She was covered in flour, and her fingers covered with extract and other chemicals. She chuckled, and apologized for the mess._

_“Heh, it’s awesome to see you studying what you’re passionate about. I know I’m no chemist, but do you want some help?” (Y/N) remembered that her boyfriend refused to get his hands dirty, but (Y/N) never thought that Locus was a phenomenal cook, and she followed his steps and documented them carefully. In the end that paper would get her a solid A in food sciences and chemistry. To celebrate he made (Y/N) her favorite dessert, using the research they conducted, and (Y/N) never thought her favorite dessert would taste so good, and it came from this man that she called her friend, who took a great interest in all she did, and saw the smile on his face she remembered her father giving her mother._

(Y/N) started to cry before she remembered something. She knew something that Samuel would never tell her, but pieced it all together. She remembered the few times she housesat his apartment, and remembered stumbling across things that some would call the cops for, but it all fell into place with that one name she accidentally heard, and read.

“Locus.” She muttered to herself in realization. What she didn’t realize was the gravity of that name, and how all men froze and stared at her with fear and anger in their eyes.

“What did you say, wench?” With a newfound confidence, she looked to the man in the eyes.

“Locus.” 

“How do you know that name?” The dealer sternly, with fear laced in his tone, asked her. She turned to her head, now realizing that things would be ok, thanks to her piecing together the knowledge that Samuel was a mercenary.

“He’s my neighbor, he will be coming for you, and he takes no prisoners.” She weakly smiled before she was pressed against the client with a barrel of a pistol pressed against her temple and all the men circling the perimeter with pistols in their hands.

“Show yourselves to us, or she dies!”

\---

Locus took a deep breath, and nodded to Felix to make sure he knew what to do. Locus walked out of the shadows, his pistol in his hands. His heart trembled seeing (Y/N) in his arms, but he wondered if he scared her right now with how furious he was.

“Locus, or should I say Samuel Ortez, how wonderful for you to join us? Where is your partner, Felix?” Locus scoffed.

“No, I came alone.” He glanced at (Y/N) longingly, but made sure to focus on the men, or else they would hurt her to get him to submit. The dealer and the client started laughing, and the client shifted his hand to cup her breast, and Locus felt his blood boil.

“I hope you came here to die, son, because you are never going to see her again. She is mine.” Locus watched the fear settle in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with confusion.

“How did you find me?” Locus huffed.

“Your so-called boyfriend. He was merely a spotter, a groomer. He was getting you ready to be sold.” Locus watched as Felix lurked in the shadows to sneak up behind the dealer, and heard Siris over comms saying he has his shot lined up on the client, but he will need to move quickly to get (Y/N) out of there. Locus turned his attention to (Y/N) who slightly nodded to him, and it was all he needed. He simply stood up straighter.

“I suggest you drop your weapon, boy.”

“Well, I will tell you one thing. You are right that one of us won’t walk out of here alive, but unfortunately you all won’t walk away at all.”

It all happened so fast for (Y/N) where the gunshots rang out, hearing the screams of agony from the men dying, and then Samuel scooping her up in his arms and dashing out of the fray as she saw another man take out the henchmen in addition to the sniper shots ringing in the night. Once she heard from a communication device that everyone was dead, Samuel set her down at the entrance to the port with the other man walking over, and then another man appearing out of the darkness. Samuel simply cupped her arms and held her close to him.

“Are you alright, (Y/N)?” She felt her tears well in her eyes, with it all hitting her that he saved her, and that she couldn’t hold it back anymore. Oddly enough he was most likely thinking the same thing, and they met in the middle for a kiss that would burn into her memory, feeling the love that he buried deep down for so long.

\---

It took a good cry in his shoulder before they all returned to the duplex. Siris had retreated back to his home, and Felix and Locus managed to find cops in front of the duplex with (Y/N) in tow, and explained everything. The officers continued to investigate, but they let them sleep in Locus’ apartment for the night. Locus made tea for them all, which Felix declined as he continued to watch the action through the window, but Locus knew he wanted to look out. Locus simply sat down, placing the mugs on his coffee table, and hugged (Y/N) close if only to reassure himself that she’s here.

“Sam, why did you come for me?” He smiled as he stroked her cheek.

“You mean more to me than just a neighbor, (Y/N). You’re not only my best friend, but the woman I love, and I’m sorry it came to this for it all to come out.” (Y/N) idly began to trace his high cheekbones, her fingers hovering over his scar.

“But why here, why now?” He smiled.

“For the first time in my life, (Y/N), I’m not afraid, and I’m done denying my heart what it’s been trying to tell me since the day I first moved in. I know I’m no one special, but I want to try.” (Y/N) responded by cupping his face with her hands and kissed him sweetly.

“I’ve waited so long, hoping you’d want to try.” Sam couldn’t help but smile.

“Ugh, just go to your room, Locus!” Felix groaned. It caused Locus to chuckle as he cuddled (Y/N) close.

_“I love you, (Y/N).”_

\---

(Y/N) and Megan were in her kitchen, preparing a dinner for their weekly Friday dinner. Megan was stirring the sauce while (Y/N) chopped the vegetables.

“Don't forget once it starts bubbling to add the oregano.” Megan nodded and continued to watch once she put her spoon down. (Y/N) smiled fondly as she watched the children play outside and inside. She and Samuel had been together for the last 5 years, and he was her cheerleader when she finally got her PhD in Chemistry with a focus on Food Sciences, and she opened the bakery she always dreamed of. It was such a joy to design her own wedding cake! Now, by day Samuel helps her behind the counter, and by night he was Locus with his partners Felix and Siris, but 24/7 he is her husband, and the father of their toddler. What snapped (Y/N) back to the present was the sound of the front door opening.

“They're here!” The four kids ran to the foyer, with the three of the kids tackling their dad, Mason, and a lone 2 year old hugging Sam’s legs. (Y/N) smiled at the sight of Smauel picking up their child, and was still amazed how much s/he took after their father. Sam smiled as he saw his wife, and proceeded to walk over, pull her in, and kiss her. It caused the child to hug both their mommy and daddy.

“I’m home, (Y/N).” She smiled.

“Glad to see you uninjured this time, honey. Dinner is ready.”


	9. LocusXReader - You're My Greatest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Locus are already together, but now that it's your birthday, Locus will make sure it is an amazing birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lonely XD going insane, but grateful to have fanfics, buuut I also can't wait to return to dating once this whole pandemic thing blows over. I miss men XD

Felix didn’t think this would ever happen, especially with how private his partner was. Here he was with Locus on his errands, but special circumstances were in play here. In 2 weeks, it would be Locus’ girlfriend’s, (Y/N), birthday. Felix knew Locus always knew what special gifts to get her, but this one was different. He could tell Locus was on edge, and put a huge amount of pressure on himself for this gift on wanting it to be perfect.

“So, any idea what you get her, Sam?” He simply sighed.

“No, I always pay attention to what she wants or needs, but this time it needs to be different. Right now my brain won’t think about her likes and dislikes.” Felix then remembered something.

“Did you want to buy her a ring? You two have been together for a year now.” Locus smiled, thinking back to when he finally asked her out. All four of them, including Siris, had been a “merry band” of bounty hunters, and she was on the same job as them one time, and the rest is history. That was so long ago they became a bigger group, and it felt like a long time ago since he took her in his arms and kissed her for the first time.

“It’s too soon, Isaac… but I did buy a ring for when the time is just right.” Felix simply shrugged and the two kept walking up the main street. On either side it was clear they stumbled upon a block party with vendors everywhere. Balloons, music, lots of food, lots of curios.

They passed by a designer jewelry shop, and Felix began eyeing the watches, but Locus simply dragged him away from the window protesting.

“You have plenty of watches, but she doesn’t wear watches. She says she keeps breaking them.” Felix then tilted his head.

“Why not bracelets? Serena loves charm bracelets.” 

“No, they interfere with her work. The only bracelets she likes are the ones she makes.” They passed by more stores before Locus ducked into a stationary store, and looked at the different letterheads. He smiled while looking at the feminine designs he walked by, thinking about how she always left him little notes. Once she retired from bounty hunting, she always left him love notes around their house, with his meals, even in his gun cases and suitcases when he had a job. His heart thrummed that she always took the time to remind him she loved him. Now, he wanted to remind her more so how much he loves her.

“Didn’t she buy more stationary recently from what Serena told me?” Locus picked up a set and proceeded to walk to the cashier.

“She did, but this is for me. I have a few ideas, but the gift.” Once he was wrung up, he paid and the two left to keep walking.

“Why not cook (Y/N) her favorite meal?”

“I was going to do that as well. I even planned out the recipe for her cake.”

The two kept walking, nearing the end of the avenue, but nothing stood out to Locus. He wasn’t sure what else to plan other than the dinner, cake, and alone time together. It was then he ducked into a chocolate shop, with Felix realizing last minute he went in and followed. A young woman noticed the two men and came up to them.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen! What can I help you find today?” Locus stared down at the young shopkeeper, and figured she could help bounce ideas.

“I’m looking for a gift for my girlfriend. Her birthday is coming up soon. I have plans for dinner and cake, but I’m at a loss as to what to give her.” The young woman nodded, her smile growing.

“Well, do you know off the top of your head what she likes?” Locus then thought intently before communicating all the things (Y/N) adored, from her cats to the video game collection she has all the way to the drawing tablet she spent an arm and a leg for.

“Well, have you thought about jewelry, like a bracelet?”

“No bracelets. That’s what this guy thought.” Locus replied while pointing at Felix who seemed offended.

“Hmm, well you two must’ve had some amazing times together, a lot of wonderful memories.” Somehow, it all clicked in his head, remembering the one thing she has always cherished.

_It was a year ago and Locus had gone to visit (Y/N) at her apartment. It was her birthday that day, and his heart was pounding with the gift he had for her in his hand. He loved her for so long, and he had hoped she would love his gift. He wrung the buzzer and she let him in, and then Locus saw her running down the stairs to him. It would burn in his memory forever how she smiled, and how her hair bounced as she came down the stairs._

_“Samuel! It’s so good to see you!” What he didn’t expect, but should’ve expected, was the hug she gave him, then invited him in. He knew she was a hugger for all her friends. He followed her upstairs and into her apartment only to see he was the first one there at the gathering._

_“I’d have thought Felix would be here first.” Locus remarked, remembering the man threatened to steal her away._

_“You know how he is, Samuel. He prefers to be fashionably late so he doesn't have to do any work, unless it involves killing people.” Something he just realized was how (Y/N) called him by his first name, and not using Felix’s first name. He smiled at the young woman, wondering if he had a chance._

_“I… have a gift for you. You’re welcome to open it now if you wish. It’s your birthday after all.” The young woman beamed at him and accepted the gift. She opened it to reveal a worn notebook. It was a leather cover that was tied together with leather straps, and the pages appeared homemade. She sat down on her couch, and Locus watched as her (E/C) colored eyes skim the pages._

_“This is… us. It’s everything we’ve done together as a group. Samuel, I love and cherish the memories we had together. Thank you!” She hugged him once again, and Locus felt his cheeks burn, realizing the time is now._

_“(Y/N), flip to the last page. There’s something very special for you there, and I’d rather you keep it private.” She peered at him curiously before turning and seeing an envelope taped it. She opened it and pulled out a letter, and began to read it. By the time she was done reading it, Locus would never forget the look in her eyes. He looked away, feeling flustered, but felt her hand cup his cheek and direct his attention on to her again. Her cheeks were a flush pink, and he relished how flustered she looked. She then placed her other hand over where his heart was, wondering if his heart would leap out and land into her hand._

_“(Y/N), I--” Before he could say anything, the hand that cupped his cheek was moved to place a finger over his mouth, and she smiled._

_“Samuel...” she wrapped her around him, causing him to do the same with her. He instinctively cupped her cheek, and as if they knew what they other was thinking they met in the middle for a kiss._

Locus realized what he needed to do upon thinking back to when he finally confessed to her, and smiled at the young shopkeeper.

“I’ll take those book shaped chocolates please. Can you direct me to a frame shop?”

\---

Tonight was the night; Locus had finished setting the table and lighting a candle. Their dinner ready, cake sitting on the counter covered, and the apartment decorated for the love of his life. He smiled as he looked around, admiring his work, and thinking back to how the day started. He reminisced fondly how he woke her to love notes in her things, and her favorite breakfast in bed, and made sure there was a note slipped in her laptop back for when she left for work. Now, love notes covered the entire apartment, and he was anxious for her to read them.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) just pulled into the apartment complex, and parked her car. She knew her boyfriend was planning something from how he surprised her with breakfast and showered her with a lot of affection, in addition to a quickie while in the shower this morning. As she walked up the stairs to the front door, (Y/N) saw an envelope taped to the door for her. She opened it, and read the note. (Y/N) opened the door, closed it, and set her stuff down to see hearts hanging from the ceiling all over the apartment. As she read each one, (Y/N) saw in each heart one quality he loved about her, cute quotes, his favorite memories of her, and it all led her to the kitchen where he stood in all his glory. By him was a table set with rose petals, a candle, and she could smell her favorite dish anywhere, and only Samuel made it best.

“Samuel…” He smiled as they embraced each other.

“Happy Birthday, my love.” He kissed her. “Welcome home, and I have your favorite ready, with cake, and a gift just for you.” (Y/N) wasn’t sure why she winked, but the dark and mischievous expression on Sam’s face told her she had an idea and he liked it. They sat down and ate dinner, then Samuel came around the corner of the counter after switching out settings with the cake, singing happy birthday to her. (Y/N) marveled at the sight of the small (cake flavor) cake with (frosting) flavored frosting. Once she blew out the candles, she received the birthday gift from him. One box was a cute set of chocolates that were shaped like books. The other box felt a bit heavier than normal. She opened it, and tears started to well in her eyes. It was a framed picture of them on vacation.

_The two were on a vacation on Earth since it was the only safe place for them to venture to from Indara. They, along with Felix, Siris, and his wife Megan, ventured to the west coast for a week of relaxation. There was (Y/N) in her two- piece walking along the sandy shores of Half Moon Bay. There was a slight breeze that day to keep her cool from the rare chance of a hot sun on a clear day. In the distance was her beloved Samuel, her Locus, who had kissed her a few days prior on her birthday. Theyre feeling so unsure and the two of them so scared, (Y/N) had hoped this getaway would help them connect and find common ground._

_Soon enough, Locus came over to join her and walked alongside her. He only had on his swimming briefs, which were red shockingly enough. Meanwhile his entire upper body was bare for the world to see, and (Y/N) could've sworn she saw the whole beach swoon for him._

_“(Y/N)? I had hoped we could talk, if that’s ok?” She turned to face him, walking backwards as they walked along the beach._

_“What’s on your mind?” He grasped her hand and tugged her before she stepped into a dug-out hole._

_“I… want to talk about us, and want to know where we stand. You know I adore you, we kissed on your birthday. I meant everything on that day, and still mean everything now. I just want to know… are we committed? I want to date you, (Y/N), but you know I would never force it on you.” (Y/N) looked up at him intently, and smiled as she grasped both of his hands, and pressed herself against him.  
“Samuel… I want to go out with you too. I was afraid that I accidentally overstepped something, and I also wanted to give you a bit of space to process everything from my birthday. I won’t wait anymore, I want to be your girlfriend, and maybe more someday.” Samuel simply picked her up by her waist and spun her around, the two giggling before he set her down to kiss her passionately, the sun beaming with the two of them._

“This photo was taken of us on the balcony of that restaurant on the coast. I remember the day we officially became an item, Samuel.” He walked till he was behind her, and wrapped his arms around from behind, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m glad you love it. I enjoy remembering all the times we’ve had together, honey.” He let go so she could stand up, then followed her to their room as he blew out the candles. 

“I know where I want this picture.” (Y/N) simply went to her side of the bed and stood the picture on it’s stand and smiled at her handiwork. Samuel stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

“I’m glad you love it, but that’s not all I’ve got.” (Y/N) turned to face him, an eyebrow raised and mischief dancing in her eyes with Samuel’s.

“Oh?” He gave no reply as he cupped her head in his hands and smashed his lips against hers.

One passionate love making session later, (Y/N) and Samuel panting, basking in their post-coital state. (Y/N) was snuggled against Sam, her head on his shoulder as they laid together, sweat covering their skin in addition to each other’s essence. Upon looking up, she saw Sam was smiling at her, but she recognized the look on his face.

“Whatcha thinking about, Sam? You appear to be in deep thought, babe.” Samuel simply sighed, but he stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

“I have… something else for you. I was going to save it for when the time was right, but here we are now; we’re happy, we love each other, heck we’re in bliss after having sex, but I don’t want to put it off any longer lest my heart implodes.” (Y/N) simply sat up, knowing he was inwardly grinning at her and how her body curves as she sits up.

“What is it?” (Y/N) asked. Samuel chuckled as he too sat up.

“I just need you to close your eyes, dear,” (Y/N) did that, “And no peeking.”

“Ok, honey, though if it’s a new type of condom you found or Felix forced onto you I’m happy to try it.” (Y/N) teased.

Samuel stood up and went to get their robes, putting his on first, then helping his love up and into her robe as well. He went into his dresser drawer, and pulled out a small box. He quietly inhaled, then exhaled knowing there was no going back now. He walked over to where (Y/N) was still standing, with her eyes closed, and took her hands into his as he knelt. He quietly cleared his throat.

“(Y/N), I just want you to know you are the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. No one could ever be like you if they tried. You’re beautiful, you’re smart, intelligent, strong, and such a gifted woman. Not a day goes by where I don’t think about you, dream about you, and think about all the blessings I have from being with you. You are my best friend, you are the love of my life, and I present to you something I’ve been wanting to give you for a while now,” he took one hand, and opened the box. “(Y/N), please open your eyes.” She did, and looked down, and gaped at the sight before her.

“Samuel…”

“Please, (Y/N), I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” (Y/N) saw the small, sterling silver ring in his hand. It was a design of interlocked hearts, each with a diamond in the center. Upon further inspection she saw amethysts on the band, and she knew he knew purple was her favorite color. She couldn’t stop the tears of joy from her face as she smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Sam, I want to spend my life with you too!”

\---

A group of 4 was waiting outside a restaurant for the remainder of their party. In the group present was Mason, his wife Megan, Isaac, and his girlfriend Serena. It was the birthday dinner of one of their dear friends, and all were excited to celebrate her birthday with her. Soon they saw an all-terrain car pull in, and upon parking exited their friends (Y/N) and Samuel. They walked up to greet their party.

“Finally! We’ve been waiting for you guys for like forever!” Felix playfully jabbed before he got a playful slug on his shoulder from Serena. Unbeknownst to everyone though, Megan noticed a glint coming from (Y/N)’s finger.

“Is that… a ring, (Y/N)?” (Y/N) blushed as she held up her hand to show as she wrapped an arm around Samuel’s waist.

“I got my greatest gift of all: Samuel, my friend, my love, my fiancé.” Whoops and cheers soon came from their group at the news of their engagement. 

“Well, we now have more to celebrate! Shall we go in?” Their entire party walked into the restaurant with merriment and cheer, ready to celebrate something no one will ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on having 2 more Maine fics out since I have their plans ready. I'm scheming another Wyoming and another North fic, and I'm debating whether to bring Wash in.
> 
> I have no plans for Felix, the narcissist doesnt belong in my realm XD


End file.
